There and Back at the Speed of Sound
by TheCrosser
Summary: DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of this it all belongs to SEGA and Hasbro. When Sonic goes to what is supposed to be a reunion he learns of Dr. Eggman's scheme to take over another world to make his Eggmanland 2. Sonic and Shadow are tricked by the Dr. and teleported to what seems as a world full of Ponies, Unicorns, and Pegasi. Now a multi-X-over. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first story and I am open to suggestions and I'm not a brony I just wrote this for fun.

The knight of the wind and The mage of the ponies.

PROLOGE:

The Blue Blur was doing his usual run around Station Square when a yellow two tailed fox flew right by him. "Hey tails what's up." The Blue Blur said. "Hey Sonic and nothing really just doing some research on King Arthur." Tails replied. Sonic's heart jumped at the reply, he forgot to tell Tails all about that adventure, (I'm not saying the game was bad or good to those who got the reference) he only told Amy so he wouldn't get the hammer (which happened anyway). "Uh why are you doin that bud" Sonic said in a worried tone. Tails (not noticing Sonic's worried tone) replied "Because geologists found a hidden kingdom near the Ancient Ruins, oh that reminds me" Tails brought out a letter. "It's from Spangonia University, Professor Pickle asked you meet him there at his office". Sonic read the letter.

_Dear Sonic,_

_Amy told me all about your adventure with Lancelot and the others from king Arthur's time. I thought you both were crazy until I stumbled upon a talking sword known as Caliburn and it that it knew you. So we talked over some pickled sandwiches and it mentioned Merlina the royal wizard would like to see you. That and Chip somehow figured out how to wake up using the Gaia Temples and Dark Gaia's sleeping head and is here waiting for you._

_Sincerely, Professor Pickle_

"Sweet Chip's back_" _Sonic yelled in excitement. "Chip's back but how" tails asked. "let's just say he got bored and decided to go bowling."

EQUESTRIA:

A lavender pony with sparkles on her flank and a purple mane and tail with lavender highlights was in her studies as usual when she heard a knock on the door of her tree house. "Come in" she yelled calmly. It was a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on her flank who walked in and yelled "Hey Twilight come on we gotta go, your brother and sister-in-law and everypony else is waiting for us at Fluttershy's for the picnic." "oh shoot how could I forget it Rainbow dash" Twilight answered. "maybe you were reading again." Rainbow Dash replied.

A few minutes later.

"Twily" a white pony with a blue mane and tail and light blue highlights with a shield on his flank ran up to Twilight and gave her a hug. "Hey Twilight". A bright pink Unicorn/Pegasus (AKA Alicorn) with a crystal heart on her flank with purple highlights in her mane. "Hi Shining Armor and Princess Cadence" Twilight replied. "Well howdy Twi glad you could make it." Said an orange pony with a blond mane and a cowgirl hat with three apples on her flank. "I'm glad I could make it to Applejack". "So nice of you to join us today twilight." said a white unicorn with a pure purple mane and three gemstones on her flank. "it's so nice to see you to Rarity". "It's good to see you well and all but where is Spike". Asked a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and three butterflies on her flank. Spike was a baby purple dragon with green spikes and claws. "Don't worry Fluttershy Spike is running some errands for me he said he'd be here soon." Twilight responded. "Great so now that mostly everybody is here can we get the party started." Yelled a pink pony with a hot pink mane and party balloons on here flank as she brought out a cannon that shot confetti. "As soon as Spike gets here we can Pinkie pie". Twilight replied.

CHAPTER 1:

MOBIUS:

(Sonic Unleashed: Endless possibilities)

"Alright well see you there Tails". Sonic said as hey blurred out the door. "Hey no fair". Tails yelled as he got in his plane and flew off. The dou went by the areas of all there adventures, first Station Square, then Green hill, then Splash zone, and what was left of the Ancient Ruins.(I couldn't fit the rest it would take too much time, but as you finish the music you can imagine the rest of the locations are there because I can't). The dou finally reached Spangonia U. and went to Pro. Pickles' office. "Hey everyone sorry we're late decided to do some sightseeing before we got here." Sonic said as he and tails entered the room. "Ah Sonic Glad you could make it." Pro. Pickle said with a happy smile.

In the room they see Caliburn, Chip, Pro. Pickle, and Merlina. "hello again sir Sonic" Merlina And Caliburn said in unison. "Hey Sonic, long time no see, you want some chocolate, and don't worry Dark Gaia is Still Asleep and you won't turn into a werhog again." Chip said glad to see Sonic. Merlina started to speak. "Sir Sonic we have a problem." "fire away Merlina I'm Listening." "Well according to Caliburn the Being known as Doctor Eggman will create a machine and make himself at home on a different world in order to destroy you and your world. Caliburn was founded by him and he took him to a place known as "the Ark" When Eggman saw no use for Caliburn he gave to Pro. Pickle and left this note." She handed Sonic the note and he read it out loud.

_Dear Sonic, _

_If you don't want me to destroy another world then try and stop me. I will be in the Ark waiting for you. _

_P.S.: You have until quarter past three. Think you can stop me._

_Hate,_

_Doctor Eggman_

With that Sonic looked at the time, it was 12:15, right when he grabbed Caliburn and ran out the door Shadow appeared out of no were and said. "I coming to if it's to stop Dr. Eggman." Sonic knew he heard the whole thing and nodded in aggrement. Chip decided to tag along .Tails, Pro. Pickle and Merlina satyed behind so they can learn or catch up with each other.

Sonic noticed that shadow had all seven Chaos Emeralds with him so they could teleport to the Ark. While looking for Eggman they found other swords that Sonic had encountered. Shadow looked at Lancelot's sword and asked if he could use it. Sonic nodded took the other swords and they went on to fight Baldy Mc. Nosehair. When they finally reached where Eggman was they felt the ground shaking when the Egg-Dragon mk II came out of the ground. "EGGMAN" Sonic and Shadow yelled I unison. "Oh oh oh I've waited a long time for this." Eggman yelled back at them. "but you're too late and I wasn't sending me." Just then a glass dome fell on both Sonic and Shadow. "I was going to send you two". "what but you said" Sonic was Interrupted by Eggman. "I lied. So long friend and I'm sending Metal over there to play with you now farewell."

EQUESTRIA:

"Hey what's with those flashing lights." Rarity asked when Pinkie yelled. "Twitchy tail". Then Applejack yelled. "Hit the dirt". And Metal Sonic came crashing through the sky holding both Sonic and Shadow by the throat. As soon as they hit the ground Sonic and Shadow were knocked unconscious. Metal turned to the ponies Shining Armor saw what it did and charged at Metal and was just swatted away but Metal knocked unconscious. Cadence charged next, then AJ and RD charged but shot away before any damage could be down, the Rarity threw some rocks which just came flying back knocking her out, Pinkie shot her cannon, which she just learned it was still filled with confetti, was shot back by a stun ray, Fluttershy just fainted, Spike came only to be shot by a stun ray, all that was left was Twilight and after she saw all what Metal did she was scared to the point she couldn't move. Metal just walked up to her. Twilight thought it was the end and said. "I thought it wouldn't like this". Just then a sword stabbed Metal in the head and sparks went everywhere.

As Metal went down he revealed a blue biped with Emerald green eyes, blue spikes, white gloves, and red, white, and gold shoes. She didn't know why but she just stared at him. Sonic looked at her and just stared back at her lavender eyes. Sonic finally broke the silence as pulled his sword out of Metal and walked to the unicorn. "Hey are you alright". "Yes just fine thanks to you and _you_ are." She asked him. Sonic replies doing one of his poses. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and you are".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Before Twilight could answer or ask any question she was interrupted by Chip. "Hey there you want some chocolate my name's Chip." "Sir Sonic we have a problem that we need to attend." Caliburn said with seriousness. "What it's not like." Before Sonic could finish there was a bright flash that almost left them blinded. "Oh great there they go." Sonic said as soon as the blue Chaos Emerald came to him and the red one to Shadow who just woke up. "DAMN IT." Shadow yelled. "Yo Shadow you don't have to yell." Sonic replied. "We just lost the seven Chaos Emeralds, do you think this a good time to be calm for WE JUST BLOST OUR WAY HOME." With that the unconscious ponies and dragon woke up. "What the hay was that." Rainbow Dash asked.

Everyone was looking at Sonic, Shadow, and Chip. "We have to leave and find those emeralds." Shadow said. "Agreed." Caliburn replied. "What the hay a talking sword." Replied Shining Armor. "And what are these _emeralds_ that you mentioned." Twilight asked. "And what are you, you can't be a hedgehog." "I get that we might look different then the hedgehogs of this dimension, but Shadow's right we have to leave and get the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic answered. With the word _chaos_ said Discord (reformed) appeared out of nowhere and began to stretch.

"Well good morning everypony and what's this I hear about _Chaos Emeralds._" Discord asked. Sonic, Shadow, and Chip started walking away. "Wait." Twilight yelled. Sonic turned and realized that he didn't even know the names of the ponies he was leaving. "Please stay, there's a town not too far from here that you can stay at. That and I'm sure the Princesses would like to hereof this." The word _Princesses_ got there attention. Then Shadow and Sonic started arguing about the subject. "Look Shadow they're offering a place to stay and we could use the rest and royalty just got involved." "You rest I'm finding they Chaos Emeralds with or without you."

Sonic looked at the ponies, then back at Shadow. "Sonic I suggest you go with Shadow the search will go much quicker and." Before Caliburn could finish Chip intervened. "Hey Sonic can make his own choices but whatever he choices I will support in any way I can. Then Sonic started to walk towards the ponies and handed her the blue emerald. "Keep it safe and hidden and when you need me whisper my name." With that he walked towards Shadow when Twilight spoke. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." Sonic turned around and gave her a thumb up. "It's nice to meet you Twilight. I'll see if I can visit any time soon but until then see you later." With that Sonic ran past Shadow and into the forest. "How fast is this guy?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

WITH SONIC AND SHADOW:

A few minutes passed and they were deep in the forest. "Are you sure that was wise Sonic." Shadow and Caliburn asked in unison. Before Sonic could answer Chip implied. "Of course it was wise of Sonic; he wouldn't do anything unless he knew it was ok to do so." Sonic was silent until he saw a good place to rest. "There." He said pointing at the clearing. Shadow got some firewood and used Chaos Spear to start it. "Why are you so glum Sonic?" Caliburn asked. "I haven't seen you like this since Percival." "She was different I already knew everything about her." Sonic replied. Just then a green flame came out of nowhere and a scroll popped out of it. "It's an invitation to a welcoming party and a letter for you Sonic right under it" Shadow said. Sonic read the letter to himself.

_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_I'm sorry that we had to meet the way we did so I asked one of my friends to throw a party for your arrival and we're hoping you can be there so I can introduce you to my friends and the Princesses and hope you have a good time. Please come and join the fun._

_Sincerely,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"She said please." Sonic mentioned. "Ugh fine when is it?" Shadow asked. "Tonight and by judging where we are, we have plenty of time to get camp set then we can make a run for it." Sonic answered. "That is a good plan." Responded Caliburn. "Ah cool a party and just for us." Chip exclaimed in excitement.

MEANWHILE WITH TWILIGHT AND FRIENDS:

"Well that was interesting, who was them fellers?" Applejack asked. "The blue one was called Sonic, the black and red was called Shadow, and the flying thing was called Chip, and I didn't get the swords name." Twilight replied. "That was the weirdest thing I saw in my entire life, a TALKING SWORD." Shining Armor yelled, still shocked about the sword. "Now, now, now, hon I'm sure there are worse things…. I think." Cadence said trying to cheer up Shining armor.

"Well that could've gone better, I mean what is it with these _Chaos Emeralds _and what they heck are they?" Discord asked. "I know we could invite them to a welcoming party." Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I don't know Pinkie Pie what if they try to hurt us?" Flutteryshy asked. "Fluttershy Sonic just stabbed the thing that tried to kill us in the head I think they mean no harm." Rainbow dash said. "Which reminds me?" She walked up to the dead Metal Sonic and stomped on its head. "That'll teach him." She said as she trotted away towards Ponyville. "Discord Pinkie's inviting Sonic and Shadow to the party you can get your answers then." Twilight explained.

MOBIUS: WITH DR. EGGMAN:

"Good now that's done I can use the Chaos Emeralds to conquer the world. Cube-bot Orb-it bring me the Chaos Emeralds." Eggman demanded. "Sir we do have a slight problem." Orb-it mentioned. "Ugh this better be important." Eggman shouted. "Well we reckon that the vermit know as Sonic still has them emeralds." Cube-bot mentioned. "WHAT and I thought we fixed your voice chip already, no matter send the Egg-Fleet II." Eggman said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the grammar it's just a few bugs with my computer (though some of it is me not paying attention) and I will try to fix them. Also I would appreciate it if you give me your opinion about the story and if there's anything interesting you would like to see. (I'm not adding any characters to the main story but some will make an appearance here and there) Now back to the main story.

CHAPTER 3 LOVE TO FIGUER OUT:

WITH EGGMAN:

"Uh sir there is another problem." Orb-it mentioned. "What is the problem with sending the Egg-Fleet II to get the Chaos Emeralds?" Eggman questioned. "Without the Chaos Emeralds it'll take us a month using the warp-drive to get there." Orb-it exclaimed in fear. "And that's a risk I'm willing to make, and in the meantime see what you can learn about this _Equestria."_ Eggman ordered as he walked out of the room. "I reckon he's mad." Cube-bot exclaimed. "When is he not?" Orb-it asked.

WITH SONIC AND SHADOW:

(Lord of the Rings main theme)

As Sonic and Shadow were setting up camp Chip decided to fly around and check to see where the town that was holding their welcoming party. He soon found the town and decided to check it out. When he got to the town he saw Twilight walking alone, he decided to get out of the bush, go over and say hello when he was stopped by Shadow. "It's best that we wait till the party, until then we stay in the shadows." He said. "But why can't we say hello." Chip asked. "Because I saw the way Sonic was talking to that pony we can't tell him that we found where she lives' yet not until we finish the camp."

Chip looked at Twilight then back at Shadow. "I guess you're right." And with that they left and headed back to camp.

(Music ends)

WITH TWILIGHT:

Twilight was walking in Ponivile alone and just couldn't stop thinking about Sonic. 'Where did he come from, what has he been through, and how is he that fast he was gone in a flash of blue winds within but a mere few seconds.' She thought to herself. She walked to her house and as soon as she entered she saw Princess Celestia. "Why do you look so in question Twilight?" Celestia asked. "I don't know Princess Celestia, ever since Sonic came I've felt different, like I want to get to know him." Twilight responded.

WITH SONIC AND SHADOW:

Sonic and Shadow finished the and had time to spare so they sat and talked with Sonic started. "Why?" He asked**. "**Hm?" Shadow looked at Sonic with a confused look. "Why did you come with me to stop Eggman and aren't you a G.U.N. agent." There was a pause before Shadow answered. "G.U.N. was holding secrets they didn't tell me. Such as how there were going to get you in jail again, how they were using me to do so, and that when they were done with us they were going kill us both afterwards, and if you were going to ask about the Chaos Emeralds they thought that getting them would lure you to us and had me collect them."

Sonic look at him with shock, then Shadow asked. "So about that Unicorn earlier?" "What about her?" Sonic asked in confusion. "Well spill, I saw they you to talked and the way you looked at her." Shadow got him on that statement. Sonic stood and looked at the sky, it was getting dark. "We should head out if we're going to get acquainted with these _ponies_." Sonic said changing the subject. Sonic picked up Caliburn and woke up Chip. Chip pointed the direction of the town, as they ran Chip sensed an dark presence for a few seconds and decided to shake it off.

PONIVILLE

Sonic and Shadow entered the town to see it empty but one house. Sonic pointed toward Twilights' tree/library/house. As they walked toward it they could hear the music. Shadow peered through the window and saw a lot of ponies. When he saw Fluttershy his memory of Maria kicked in. 'What is this I'm feeling.' He thought to himself. He jumped down and told Sonic everyone was in there, even Twilight.

"AAAAAAHH." Before Sonic or Shadow could enter they heard screams and he quickly looked through the window and saw insect like ponies appear out of nowhere. The insect like ponies were black with turquise eyes and holes in their legs. then a bigger came from the floor. "What do you want _Chrysalis Queen_ of the _Changerlings_." The white Alicorn asked. "Well thats simple you see this gem here." Chrysalis pulled out the purple emerald. "It's filled with energy waiting to be used and I sensed more in the area and sense I heard of a party I thought the others would be here."

As Chrysalis finished Twilight thought about the gem and how she had one and rememered what to do with it. "Sonic." she whispered the blue blurs' name and a tornado of blue and red formed around her and her friends. "Well that's a snazy performance there." Sonic said pointing Caliburn at Chrysalis. "Who dares to defy me." Chrysalis demanded. "I dare and infact I double dare to defy you and any other villans in this world." Sonic said in a cocky tone pointing at himself then he turned to Shadow. "Get everyone out of here I'll take care of queen of bratyness here."

Sonic readied himself for the fight. "Fine if you wish do die so eagerly." Chrysalis said to him. Twilight was watching from a distance as Shadow got everyone to safety at the Ever-Free forest border near Fluttershys' house. Chrysalis fired a big ball of magic towards Sonic. Sonic just swatted the ball back at Chrysalis using Caliburn causeing her to daze for a few seconds. Sonic charged her in a spinning ball form using a homming attack to cut her horn in half. "AAAAAHH MY HORN! IT"S RUINED." Chrysalis yelled as she charged Sonic. Sonic doged the attack and came for a reound swing and sliced the very edge of her front knees. Chrysalis yelled in pain as she fell to the floor.

Sonic walked up to Chrysalis and raised Caliburn's tip at her. "Do you give up yet?" Sonic asked as he took the purple emerald off the ground. "Yes how is anypony that powerful?" She asked. "You seem to be mistaken I'm not a pony." Chrysalis looked up at him. "I'm a _HEDGEHOG_." Sonic said with a bit of seriousness"Could the legends be true?" She asked as she went unconcius. Just then Twilight and Princess Celestia came in.

Just then the Changerlings came in and dragged Chrysalis back to where they came. "What?" Celestia gasped. "What is it Celestia something bothering you?" Twilight asked. "But it can't be, you were just a legend a story for the young fillies. How in Equstria are you real, the events of King Arthur happened years before I was born." Celestia explaind. The name King Arthur hit Sonic when he rememered eveything.

Sonic noticed that what Celestia was wearing indecatted she was a princess so he bowed and Caliburn began to speak. "Good evening Celestia, sorry for my disapperance a few months ago but I had to find Sir Sonic to help out bit with Chrysalis. after the wedding I thought Sonic could be of use to deffeat her on her next apperance." "You could talk the entire time." Celestia argued with Caliburn. "No only in the hands of Sonic I can." as they argued sonic walked to the door when Twilight stopped him. "Wait don't go the party isn't over yet." she exclaimed, and with that everypony entered the lybrary and the fun began.

(Electro House 2012 by K-391)

Shadow teleported in and noticed where Sonic was. Right next to Twilight and her friends. He then walked over and sat down with them as Sonic and Chip were telling stories of Sonic adventures. "Wow that sounds awsome." Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Oh hey Shadow I forget you didn't get introduced, this is Twilight (pointing to the purple unicorn), Rainbow Dash (the Cyan pegasus with a Rainbow mane), Rarity (The white unicorn with purple mane), Spike (the dragon), Applejack (the orange with a blond mane), and Fluttershy (the yellow pegasus with the pink mane).

Shadow's memory of Maria came again after looking at Fluttershy making him shiver a bit. Sonic noticed this and decided to ask him later. "So Sonic what do you do when your not fighting Dr. Eggman?" Twilight asked. "Well I do a lot of things like run or pull out my gutar and sing a bit or just simply read a book, it depends on what kind of mood I'm in." Sonic answered. That gave Shadow an idea to get back on Sonic for giving Twilight the emerald. He walked to the D.J. and requested a song for Sonic and Twilight to sing. Shadow teleported Sonic and Twilight on the stage. Once they realized what was going on they smiled and blushed at each other.

(Good time-Owl City, Carley Rae Jepsen)

**T (Twilight): Hmm-m-m-m Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**S (Sonic): It's always a good time**

**T: Woah-oh-oh-oh**

**S: It's always a good time... Woke up on the right side of the bed. Whats up with this prince song inside my head. Hands up if you're down to get down tonight.**

**T: Hmm-m-m-m**

**S/T: Cause it's always a good time.**

**S: Slept in my clothes like i didn't care. Hopped into a cab take me anywhere. I'm in if you're down to get down tonight.**

**S/T: Cause it's always a good time.**

**T: Good morning and good night. I'll wake up at twilight. **

**S/T: It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh. We don't even have to try it's always a good time.**

**S: A good time.**

**T: Woah-oh-oh-oh... Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the ATM. Lets hang out if you're down to get down tonight. **

**S/T: Cause it's always a good time.**

**S: Good morning and good night.**

**T: I wake up at twilight.**

**S/T: It's gonna be alright.**

**S: We don't even have to try it's always a good time.**

**S/T: Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh. We don't even have to try it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh don't even have to try it's alawys a good time.**

**S: Dosen't matter when. It's always a good time then.**

**T: Dosen't matter where. It's always a good time there.**

**S: Dosen't matter when. It's always a good time then.**

**S/T: It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh. Woah-oh-oh-oh. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh. We don't even have to try it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh oh oh oh.**

**T: Don't matter where.**

**S: Don't matter when.**

**S/T: It's always a good time.**

**(Music ends)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: HOW TO GET A HEDGEHOG TO ADMIT HE'S IN LOVE:

MOBIUS: TAILS:

"Gosh dang it Sonic." Tails yelled. Tails was in his workshop in front of a computer. "Where is he Tails?" Amy asked. "He's in a world known as Equestria and is with Shadow, Chip, Caliburn, and some ponies." Tails answered. "Wait Caliburn, isn't that the sword Sonic used during one of the times he disappeared." "Ya it is, but why didn't he tell me about that." "He must only been thinking of me at the time." "Whatever Amy, now I can calculate where he is but I can't get a visual because i don't have my fly-spies with me."

EQUESTRIA: PONYVILE: THE NEXT DAY: TWILIGHT:

Twilight woke up in her room expecting a mess to clean. When she got to the living room, it was clean and there was a letter on the floor. She picked up the letter with her magic and read it to herself.

_Dear Twilight,_

_Thank you for the fun time and good call calling me in when you did also I felt bad about the mess so I cleaned it in less than 30 seconds. Oh I forgot to tell you about the Chaos Emeralds. There are seven in all, they're filled with energy that can be used either positively or negatively. When used correctly (positively) they can cause a miracle, but when used negatively they can cause chaos beyond control. If you wish to know more you can find me using the Chaos Emerald I gave you. Think my name and it'll glow brighter when you get close to me._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic The Hedgehog._

As soon as she finished reading the letter Spike came in burping a green flame and a letter came out of it. She read that letter to.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_We need to talk about last night I expect to see you and your friends at the castle in two hours._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia._

WITH SONIC AND SHADOW:

(HTTYD main theme)

As Sonic and Shadow were having a day of relaxation of running through the Ever-Free forest (they were sightseeing before looking for the Chaos Emeralds.) they saw all sorts of amazing things such as a purple mustached serpent, Sonic's old kingdom, Zecora's hut, and the amazing views of the place and all Sonic could think about was Twilight. "What's on your mind hedgehog?" Shadow asked. "Nothing really just…. Sigh." Sonic Sighed and that got Shadow thinking. 'Well he most certainly knows how to make it obvious.' Shadow thought. "Hey Sonic how about you teach me how to use this thing to pass whatever's in your head." Shadow said. Sonic looked up at Shadow holding his sword. "Alright." Sonic replied. Just then a green flame came out of nowhere placing a letter in Sonic's hand. Sonic read the letter to himself.

_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_You're invited to see the Royal Guard and his Wife Princess Cadence in Canterlot(Just north of Ponyvile) . They wish to get to know you and Shadow can come if he wishes. Shining Armor would like to test your skills as a knight and Cadence has something for you._

_Sincerely, _

_Princess Celestia._

"Alright, Shadow you coming or staying to continue the search?" Sonic asked. "Staying to continue the search and I'd like if Chip goes with me so he's not offering chocolate to everyone." Shadow replied. "Alright see back at the camp sight." Sonic said as he ran off to Canterlot.

(Music ends)

CANTERLOT:

(Windmill isle day-Sonic Unleashed)

While Sonic was running Twilight and her friends were walking until a blue blur stopped right in front of them cause a cloud of dust to rise between the two. When the dust cleared Sonic started to talk. "Hey there Twilight what are you doing here?" He asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing and I'm here to see Princess Celestia." Twilight replied. "Well I'm here to see the Royal Guard and his Wife." Sonic replied. "Oh that's my brother and sister-in-law. Don't worry you'll have fun with them." Twilight exclaimed. "Uh Sir Sonic we need to get going we don't want to keep them waiting." Caliburn interrupted.

"Oh right well it was good seeing you again Twilight but I got to go, see you later." Sonic said as he ran off to the Royal Guard's house. After he was gone Twilight just sighed and Applejack walked up. "What's up partner?" Applejack asked. "Oh uh nothing uh come on we got to see the princess." Twilight said as she blushed and walked to the throne room.

(Music ends)

Sonic found the house and entered and found Shining Armor and Cadence waiting for him. "Well it's good to finally meet you Sir Sonic." Shining said as he gave a bow. "Please the pleasure is mine." Sonic said as he bowed back. After they got up Cadence spoke. "So are we fighting first or receiving what we have for you?" "Fight." Sonic and Shining said in unison.

(Fight the knight-Sonic and the black knight)

After they got armor on they walked to the backyard and Sonic and Shining Armor got in fighting stances. Shining threw the first attack with a magic blade swinging at Sonic's left side. Sonic swatted the attack away and threw an on-side swing to Shining's right leg. Shining went to bloke it not realizing the attack was a false on-side and Sonic went for a off-side swing to Shining's left side causing him to fall on his flank. Sonic saw this as an opportunity to finish the fight and threw a on-side to Shining's right side of his head causing Shining to fall on his back.

(Music ends)

"Well how did I do?" Sonic asked. "Well you passed my test." Shining replied. "Now for what we have for you but first you must answer a few questions that we have." Cadence said. "Alright ask away." "Good now what motivates you?" "Just the wind and feeling free." "What do you do in a situation when one of your friends are in danger?" "Help them out of the situation before they get hurt." "When it comes to friendship would die for what is right or be a bystander and watch all you love die in front of you?" "Die for what is right and what I believe in and nothing is changing that." "Do you see any one as a lover or do you not?" Sonic had to think a while on this one he just wasn't sure. "I'm not sure I follow?" He asked. "Oh come on I see the way you look at my sister." Shining said. Sonic started blushing. "Whoa dude I'm fast but not that fast." "So you do like my little sis and by judging your eyes you're no older than her." "What I didn't say that." Cadence interrupted. "Enough both of you." Sonic and Shining stopped arguing. "Well it's time for the final test then you'll receive what we have for you."

Shining walked over to Cadence and they started to glow pink and cyan. "What's this test about?" Sonic asked. Before he got his answer he was engulfed with cyan and pink energy. When the light vanished Sonic saw he was in Station Square and no longer had Caliburn with him. "What?" Sonic asked when he heard a scream. "That sounded like Twilight." Sonic ran to the scream and found Twilight surrounded by GUN robots. Sonic went into a ball form performing a homing attack on all the robots. Twilight saw this in amazement and smiled at him. Sonic landed and saw twilight giving her thumbs up.

Sonic saw missiles coming at him and Twilight. He picked up Twilight bridal style and ran away from the robots shooting him. Just then a truck came out of nowhere crushing the robots. "Sonic look." Twilight said. Sonic stopped only to see a GUN truck. "Uh oh now we got trouble hold on." Sonic said as he started to run really fast doing a Sonic Boost. The truck was tailing right behind them, Sonic kept running trying to outsmart the truck with quick turns and traffic here and there. Twilight was holding on for dear life when she saw a small alley way. "Sonic over there." She pointed to the alley and Sonic nodded. Sonic quick turned to alley and started to run on the said. The truck saw this and turned on its thrusters so it to can go on the side not knowing the alley got suddenly smaller causing to explode.

As soon as Sonic landed he was engulfed in the energy again and vanished. When the energy vanished he was back at Shining's place. "Wow that was fast." Cadence exclaimed. "Well did I pass or do you have more stuff for me to do." Sonic asked. "No you passed and proved yourself to be trusted around Equestria, but I still have one question." Shining said. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "How far will you go, to save a life?" Shining asked. "To the ends of the universe if I have to." Sonic answered. "And for one you cared most for?" Cadence asked. "To the end of my life." Sonic answered. That got Shining and Cadence looking at each with shock. "Alright you pass and here." Shining said as he handed Sonic the white emerald.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE LEGEND:

MOBIUS: EGGMAN:

"Well what do we know?" Eggman asked. "Well nothing we can't search the planet do to _Chaos Lock._" Orb-it said. "WHAT." Eggman yelled. "Well we reckon that vermin Sonic and Shadow used the move preventing anyone from coming in and getting any information of the planet." Cube-bot explained. Eggman growled at the statement. "Well I guess we'll have to deal without those emeralds. SEND THE EGG-FLEET II."

EQUESTRIA: TWILIGHT:

"Hello Princess Celestia you wanted to see us." Twilight said. "Yes I did, so I can tell you one last story. One that isn't written in any book." Celestia replied as she continued. "Once upon time there was a Kingdom ruled by a fair king. But before the king was king he was but a farmer and worked hard each day. That all changed when Merlin the great wizard of Power and Knowledge told him of his destiny. The boy's name was Arthur and it was he who could pull the sword out of the stone, known as Excalibur. Ten long years of war and death later he ruled his kingdom with order and justice. Merlin's granddaughter Merlina told Arthur of his sword's scabbard and how it would make him immortal. What he didn't know was that the scabbard would corrupt him. When he found the scabbard and his sword disappeared, he killed Merlin for he thought he sent his sword away. He then went after Merlina, who ran away trying to find someone or something to stop this. She used a spell to transport a blue hedgehog to the world, who confronted the corrupted king. But Merlina stopped him for his attacks were futile and did nothing to him. She used whatever strength she had to get them to safety. When she explained everything she also told the blue hedgehog of a sacred sword known as Caliburn. The hedgehog knew that he had to retrieve the sword in order to defeat the corrupted king. He ran and he ran fast to get the sword. Once he found the sword it started talking, saying how unskilled he was. When all of a sudden a full grown dragon attacked them. With but a few swings of his sword the hedgehog defeated the dragon forcing it to flee. Merlina saw the whole thing in amazement. After the fight she explained how to defeat King Arthur. The hedgehog needed to gather the knights' sacred swords. He had to defeat Sir Lancelot, then Sir Gawain, then Lady Percival. He defeated them all, but still had to prove he was a true knight. Caliburn told the hedgehog to visit the lady of the lake in order prove his knighthood. Once he visited the Lady of the lake he was given three tasks. First was to prove Strength and save the innocent from the king's dungeon. Second Generosity, he had to give whatever he had to the poor. Third Courage, he had to be willing to give his life for those in danger. He had only three days and he did all tasks he was given within two and a half. He then confronted the king once again. The battle was long but soon then corrupted king had fallen. His scabbard was about to heal him when the Hedgehog used all sacred swords to stop the process. The hedgehog went for a final attack and when he did the king disappeared like his minions. The hedgehog began to question this. He returned to Merlina with the scabbard and gave it to her and explained what happed to the king. She then explained what really happed and how there was no King Arthur it was all but a trick so she can make an eternal kingdom. The hedgehog fought back."

Twilight made a visual in her head as Celestia explained the rest.

"What are you doing, get out of there." Gawain yelled at the hedgehog. "A knight never leaves his foe right." The hedgehog replied. "You fool this isn't about Chivalry, RUN." Percival yelled. "It was never about Chivalry to me." The hedgehog responded as he attacked only to be swatted away and cutting his sword in half. "You fool. There is no point in continuing." Lancelot told the hedgehog. The hedgehog ignored Lancelot and the others. As he kept trying to attack. "You're a fool not to join my campaign." Merlina said as she swung magical blades at the hedgehog. "Sonic." Caliburn yelled and continued. "What did I say, never let your guard down." "Thanks Caliburn Now I gotta do what I gotta do." Sonic said as a light surrounded him. "The lost light quick knight your swords." The Lady of the Lake said. As the knights did as they were told the light around Sonic got brighter and golden armor and a red cape soon covered him and Caliburn turned into Excalibur. "Alright let's do this." Sonic yelled.

After a few swings with Excalibur the fight was finished and everything turned back to normal. Sonic was walking towards Merlina in a grass field. "Merlina, every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but… that's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have… at least that's what I figure." He handed her the flower Merlina picked at where the first met. "Grandfather." Merlina said. "Well done Sir Sonic." Percival said. "Thanks to you guys." Sonic responded. "To think our king was but an illusion." Gawain said. "The knights of the Round table must now disband." Lancelot said. "What foolishness is this?" Caliburn interrupted. "I'll say." The Lady of the lake complied. "So what are you saying then?" Percival asked. "Have you forgotten who I am?" Caliburn asked. The three knights looked confused. "I am Caliburn I decide who is rightful of the throne." Caliburn added. "So then." Lancelot said. "You?" Gawain added. "You are the one and true King Arthur." They all said to Sonic in unison and bowed. "What me, hey cut that out." Sonic yelled.

When the story finished everyone was quiet for a bit. "Well shoot that hedgehog has a lot of steam in him." Applejack said. "Yes indeed he does." Rarity added. "I wonder if I should race him." Rainbow Dashed asked. "Well he certainly something else." Fluttershy said. "We should throw him a party for all the things he did." Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I think that's a good idea Pinkie considering he rarely gets thanked by other people." Twilight said. "Now slow down my little ponies there's more." Celestia continued. "After the adventure the hero had to leave. But before he left he said that he would return only in our darkest hour." That gave worried looks on the mane 6. "If the legends are true and he is really who he claims to be, then a creature older than time will appear from the most blazing desert and destroy all who oppose him. We have only a few weeks." Celestia explained. "Then what are we waiting for, we need to do something about this and stop it somehow." Rainbow Dash intervened. "Well that's the point Rainbow we don't know if anything can be done about this." Twilight exclaimed.

"Well that's a bunch of phooey." Sonic said as he entered the room. "Wait you heard the whole thing?" Rarity asked. "No but I know the legend and I kind of guessed that's what you're all talking about." Sonic answered. "Then what do you propose that we do Knight of the Wind?" Celestia asked. "Well you see I have the Chaos Emeralds on this world and they need finding, there are seven in all and they carry a lot of energy. If in the right hands or in this case hooves." Sonic paused as a bright light came out of nowhere and revealed a golden Sonic with crimson red eyes. "They can cause a miracle and heal the sick and wounded or even bring back what has been recreantly lost such as a life if they're young." Sonic explained as he powered down. The mane six were jaw opened at the sight of this. "But in the wrong hands or again hooves." Suddenly a black flash came forcing them to go blind for a few seconds. After the ponies could see again they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a dark presence that everyone could feel and a dark creature standing right in front of them. After he powered down everyone had a scared look on their faces. "And that was only a demonstration of what they can do, for I only have two of the emeralds in my possession. Twilight has another one and Shadow has one as well." Sonic finished explaining. "Oh that only means three to go then right." Pinkie asked.

Before there was an answer one of the windows broke revealing Shadow as he Fell through and hit Fluttershy. "Ops sorry didn't mean to land on you." Shadow said weakly. "Shadow what happened?" Sonic asked. "It was that Discord fella, But this time he was dark and I mean dark and has a Chaos Emerald." Shadow answered. "Well aren't you the observant one." Dark Discord scowled. "See what I mean by wrong hands/hooves." Sonic said. "Yeah." The mane six and Celestia said in unision.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: THE RETURN OF A DARK FIGURE:

MOBIUS: EGGMAN:

"CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE." The speakers kept yelling until Egg-head hit the snooze button on his clock. He was in his teddy bear pajamas and had a teddy bear right next to him. He looked at the time which read 3:14 am. "Computer what's this all about?" Eggman yelled. A large screen came from the floor came out and showed Eggman Equestria. "What?" Eggman asked as he pushed a yellow button. "Cube-bot, Orb-it get in here right NOW." He yelled as the two robots entered the room. "What is this?" Eggman asked the two robots. "Well it looks like a weak point in the Chaos Lock." Orb-it mentioned. "And I reckon its weak enough to where we can enter the planet and take over." Cube-bot said. "Precisely my thoughts exactly and since I'm done here we can have twice as much fun." Eggman said with a scowl.

EQUESTRIA: SHADOW: BEFORE HE CRASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW:

(HTTYD-Test drive)

Shadow was looking high and low, forward and back, and left and right for a Chaos Emerald. "Where's that damn forth Chaos Emerald?" Shadow asked as he looked upon the scenery of the Ever-free forest. "There must be somewhere I over looked." He started to run back around the forest until he ran into Zecora's hut. "Ah hello black hedgehog, are you still looking for that gem, for it might be in a bog, or are you looking to sleep in a den." Zecora asked. "Yes I'm looking for that gem, is it alright if I look, and not for a den, also where can I get a book." Shadow answered. Zecora giggled at the fact Shadow tried to rhyme. "Look as you may, but be a little careful, please do not dismay, and be a little cheerful." "Thank you." As Shadow looked and looked he finally found a yellow emerald under her boiling pot in the fire. "Damn how am I going to get that without…..? Oh wait a minute." Shadow grabbed a bucket and ran outside, came back with some water and put the fire out. "I apologize for the fire, but I needed that gem, and searching is starting to tire, so now I must leave and get back to my den." Shadow said as he exited.

(Music ends)

Shadow was running toward the campsite Discord (Reformed) appeared right next to him. "Hello Shadow how's it going?" Discord asked. "Not much just found the forth Chaos emerald." Shadow said. "About those may I see one?" Shadow just glared at him. "Here" Shadow said as he tossed a Chaos Emerald at him. Discord caught it only to feel a dark energy consume him. "AAAAAHHHH" Discord yelled in pain. "What the hell." Shadow yelled as he was knocked into the air flying towards Canterlot. Discord was now dark with upside-down dragon wings, two sharp pairs of eagle claws in the front legs, lion paws in the back legs, a snake like body, a pony head with antlers and two fangs, with no pupils in his eyes. Discord was now Dark Discord.

CRASH

CANTERLOT: SONIC AND TWILIGHT: NOW

One of the windows broke revealing Shadow as he Fell through and hit Fluttershy. "Ops sorry didn't mean to land on you." Shadow said weakly. "Shadow what happened?" Sonic asked. "It was that Discord fella, but this time he was dark and I mean dark and has a Chaos Emerald." Shadow answered. "Well aren't you the observant one." Dark Discord scowled. "See what I mean by wrong hands/hooves." Sonic said. "Yeah." The mane six and Celestia said in unison.

"Now you'll face death." Dark Discord announced as he shot beams at the mane six, Sonic, Shadow, and Celestia. Sonic, Shadow, and Celestia weren't affected by the beams but the mane six just turned grey. "What, well I guess this Dragon, thing can only change thing things not kill them, oh well but why weren't you affected?" Dark Discord asked. "My heart can be changed, Shadow's just Shadow, and Celestia has a green field around her so I'm assuming Chip had something to do with that." Sonic answered as Chip came from the roof. "Hey guys sorry I'm late." Chip said. "All right well I infected at least six of so may as well put them to good use. My minions kill those who oppose me." Dark Discord demanded.

The mane six (except Twilight who just had her head down) got in an attacking positions. Sonic looked at the situation and turned to Shadow. "Hey Shadow you wanted to learn how to use a sword right?" Sonic asked. "Yeah why?" Shadow asked. "Well we start with the off-side swing." Sonic said as he ran up to Applejack and swung an off-side swing to her right side of her head knocking her out bringing back her color. Shadow saw this and did the same with his sword on Rainbow Dash bringing her color back. "Now the on-side." Sonic said as he threw an on-side at Pinkie's left leg tripping her bringing her color back. Shadow did the same on Rarity. "Then there's the wrap." Sonic said as he swung Caliburn behind Twilight knocking her on her flank bringing her color back. Shadow did the same to Fluttershy bringing back her color.

"What how?" Dark Discord asked. "Dude news flash we have scared swords, this is Caliburn and that is Arondight." Sonic said as he was pointing out the swords. "Well then I guess I'm out leagued on this one, oh well." Dark Discord said as he lashed towards Sonic crashing him into a wall. "How does it feel to die Hedgehog?" Dark Discord asked. Just then Sonic noticed the yellow Chaos Emerald on Discord's chest. Struggling the hedgehog tried to grab it. Shadow noticed this and teleported right in front of Dark Discord. "Hey bone-head guess what." Shadow asked. "What?" Dark Discord asked in an annoyed way. Just then Shadow grabbed the emerald on Discord's chest and yelled. "Chaos Reveal" just then Dark discord reverted to back to Discord releasing Sonic and a dark shadowy figure arose from the floor. "MEPHILIS?" Sonic and Shadow yelled in unison. "Yes indeed, and I see you've gotten stronger since last time, so I will leave you to collect the Chaos Emeralds for you will need them. Also since you discovered it was me you have my wits in the final battle." Mephilis said bowing and disappearing in a dark mist.

"What in Equestria was that all about?" Rarity asked. "That was Mephilis the Dark, he was the shadow of the Sun god, Solaris, in our world. But I thought you erased him years ago Sonic?" Shadow exclaimed. "Technically, those events never happened, but in other words he still existed so he could have been watching us and since he's a god he still has memory of the events." Sonic explained. "Then how do we remember?" "We remember because I allowed it, now sure Elias blew the flame out but Solaris choose me to chose who should remember all that happened then for some odd reason that I don't know." Rainbow Dash interrupted the conversation Sonic and Shadow were having. "Wait, wait, wait, slow down and what are you talking about?" She asked. Sonic explained the story. (Oh come on the story of the game was that bad even I'm not going to explain it.). "So you're saying that you died and in order to bring you back was to use a move called _Chaos Regenerate_." Twilight asked. "Yeah and after that me, Shadow, and Silver went super and kicked Mephilis' but. It was awesome." Sonic exclaimed. "Wait what's this _Super_ form of yours?" Fluttershy asked. "Remember that Golden version of me you saw earlier." The mane six nodded. "Well that was it." "But wait you said you need all seven Chaos Emeralds for that how did you do it then?" Twilight asked. "Well you see I can call out to the emeralds to allow me to transform for a short amount of time without them being in my possession." Sonic answered.

"Alright well since we're done you want to come and check out Ponyvile?" Twilight asked. "Hmm maybe I'll think about it." Sonic said. "Sonic if you want to take a day off I'd suggest tomorrow." Shadow said as he walked out the door with Shining Armor and Cadence entering. "We heard the crash is everything alright?" Shining asked. "Yeah everything is alright thanks to Sonic. If it weren't for him we'd probably still be grey." Twilight exclaimed. Shining looked at Twilight and then at Sonic. "Hey Sonic is it alright if I talk to you?" Shining asked gesturing to the door. "Sure, why not?" Sonic said as he walked out the door with Shining Armor.

Shining closed the door behind them. "You know tomorrow is a very special day we call Hearts and Hooves day." Shining mentioned. Sonic was confused until he got what Hearts and Hooves day was related to in his world. "Wait you're not saying-""That's exactly what I'm saying Sonic. I trust you and she needs a guy like you. All she does really is read books and take nightly walks. The only time she really gets out is when she's on an adventure with her friends and that's rare for her. She likes you and you like her admit it." Sonic was seriously shocked at this he had no idea what to say. "Alright I like her…. a lot." Sonic said. "Alright so what's the plan?" Shining asked. "How about I show how to use the Chaos Emeralds she already knows how to use Chaos Search in both ways." "Good, good anything else?" "Maybe take her for jog." "Getting better what else?" "Well I could show her my old kingdom and all its secrets." "And?" the hedgehog finally gave in. "Take her on a date to see Ponyvile." "Perfect, now put all the things you said together and there's you're plan." Shining exclaimed.

PONYVILE: TWILIGHT: THAT NIGHT:

Twilight decided to do one of her nightly walks. She walked into the Ever-free forest and thought of Sonic. 'What did Sonic and my brother talk about and why is Cadence acting weird lately'. She thought to herself. Just then the Chaos Emerald she had started to glow. 'What…. Oh wait that's right if I think of Sonic it'll glow and when I get close to him it'll glow brighter'. She followed the emerald to tree next to a road near Ponyvile and found Sonic lying at the trunk of it. She thought for a moment wondering if she should wake him or not. Just then she yawned and thought. 'Man I'm tired, I hope he doesn't mind if I… He probably won't'. Just then she walked right next to him and laid there snuggling right next to him. Sonic (Who say the whole thing with a half-opened eye) just smiled and fell asleep.

A/N:

Okay there you have it Sonic admits he's in love. Also Mephilis is probably a surprise and I bet some of you thought it was him who was going to be the destroyer of Equestria, but no it wasn't and I can tell you that it's … oh wait NO SPOILERS but you are allowed to guess. As for those you are excited for the next chapter, you're in for a treat for its Hearts and Hooves day for Sonic and Twilight and that's going to turn out well, unless Shadow decides to mess it up. Also during Shadow's run he found a history book in Twilight's house and found out about Hearts and Hooves day so that's why he made his suggestion. Anyways goodbye for now next Chapter will probably come out tomorrow (Feb. 14th, 2013).


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: A DATE TO REMEMBER:

MOBIUS: TAILS: 

"Great on all of the days to get defeated it had to be Valentine's Day" Tails was in a cell underground. Where he was, was the Dungeon under Eggman's Castle. "I wonder where everyone else is and how they're doing." Tails asked. Just then he heard noises in the air vent right above him. As Tails stood up three figures fell out of the vent. "What the Vector, Charmy, and Espio. What are you doing here?" Tail asked. "We're here to get you out of here, and find the computer room." Vector responded. "Vector if you say that one more time, I'll make sure to make Crocodile Jerky out of you." Espio said. "Hey guy's the computer room is just three floors above us." Charmy exclaimed. "Good if we can get to that we can stop Eggman and get Sonic back." Tails explained.

EQUESTRIA: SHADOW AND CHIP:

Shadow found Sonic and Twilight lying under the tree. He was thinking about waking them until. "Should we wake them or just let them be?" Chip asked. "Leave them we'll mess up their day later and by the looks of it we'd better move before-" "Before what Shadow?" Fluttershy asked. Fluttershy was there the entire time and had a mean look on her face. "Before he misses out on his morning run and he gets really cranky if he doesn't let out some energy." Chip responded. Shadow had nothing better to say and with that. "Yeah I need to get going and I guess I'll see you later." Shadow said as he ran off. Fluttershy looked at Sonic and Twilight, turned around and smiled as she walked away.

A few minutes later:

Sonic woke up and found Twilight fast asleep nuzzling right next to him. He just thought of what to do for a moment until she finally woke up. "Why good morning Sleeping Beauty." Sonic said. Twilight cleared her eyes and when she finally realized where she was she went deep red and jumped right to her hooves. "Oh my Celestia I didn't mean to sleep on you, I'm so sorry." She said. "Hey it's cool I don't mind." Sonic said as he stood up. "Wait you're not mad?" "No in fact, Twilight I thought you could show me around you know help me get familiar with the place." Twilight Smiled. "Sure I'd be happy to." Twilight responded. "Uh Sir Sonic are you sure that this is a good idea-" Before Caliburn could finish Sonic started walking with Twilight into town.

Shadow was right behind a bush With Chip watching the whole thing. "What are we going to do?" Chip asked. "We are going to have a little fun." Shadow responded. "First we're going to need cannon." Just then Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere. "Oh I've got cannon you can borrow, here." Pinkie pulled out cannon from behind a bush. "Okay and next I'm going to need a beehive full of bees." "Oh there's one right here." Pinkie pointed to a beehive filled with working bees. "Thank you, uh Pinkie Pie was it?" Shadow asked. "Yep that's me, Ponyvile's Party Planner, and Master Prankster." "Then stick around kid I might need you."

Sonic and Twilight were walking around Ponyvile. "Wow this town is pretty cool minus the, no Chili Dog fact." Sonic said. "About that what's a _Chili Dog_?" Twilight asked. "A Chili Dog is a hot dog with chili on it and if you're asking what those are, it's basically meat mashed together and cooked with a meat sauce on it." Sonic explained as best as he could. "So, on your world your people are omnivores?" Twilight asked. "Yeah that's right." Sonic answered. Just then they heard a bang. "What was that?" Sonic asked. "It sounded like Pinkie's cannon." Twilight answered. Just then a beehive flew right by them. "Was that supposed to happen?" "No, but I bet Pinkie's just being weird and shooting random things at random people."

Meanwhile with Shadow:

BANG. "Good did we hit our target?" Shadow asked. "No and the bees don't look so happy." Chip said as he pointed out to the bees. Just then the bees started chasing Shadow, Chip, and Pinkie Pie back to Ponyvile while they were screaming in pain. "Why is it that whenever I have a plan, it fails." Shadow yelled.

Twilight smiled for a minute until she started thinking then asked. "Sonic when all of this is over, you're going to leave and go on to another adventure aren't you?" She asked. Sonic looked at her and answered. "Probably, I guess we just have to wait and see." Sonic saw Twilight lower her head and a tear dropped. Sonic then grabbed one of her hooves and started running. "Wait Sonic, I can't run that fast." "Don't worry just put your head up and run." She took his advice as he dropped her hoof and moved right next to her putting a hand on her mane. Before she knew it she was running faster than she had ever gone before.

Shining Armor saw this from a hilltop next to Cadence. "Well look at those two go." Cadence said. "I know right, it's about time she got out of the tree." Shining replied as Cadence snuggled up next to him. "So, do you approve of them?" Cadence asked. "Yeah, she needs a guy like him, and she needed some time out of the tree." "Well I knew those two would get together ever since the day he arrived." "What do you mean by that?" "You saw the way those two were staring at each other, come on you knew it two admit it." "Fine I knew it." Just then Spike came by with some sandwiches and some drinks. "Here you two go and enjoy." He said. Spike look out and saw Sonic and twilight running into the Ever-free Forest. "Why are they going in there?" Spike asked. "Who knows Sonic will probably show her his old castle and all of its secrets." Cadence answered.

Sonic and Twilight stopped at his campsite for a breather. "I've never… (Paint)… gone that fast… (paint)…Before in my life." Twilight said as she finally caught her breath. "Its fun isn't it, and I want you to remember something Twilight Sparkle." She looked up at him. "When you have time to worry run and keep going until you have to truly stop." Sonic said. Twilight walked up to him and hugged him. "And also." Sonic continued. Twilight looked at him. He got out of the hug and kneeled while pulling out a ring with a pink star on it. "Will you be my special somepony?" Twilight just went wide eyed and looked at him until she jumped on him hugging him. "Yes I will." "Happy Hearts and Hooves day Twilight Sparkle." Sonic said as the two got closer and we end this Chapter with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: THE DAY'S NOT OVER YET:

After that Romantic moment we find Twilight and Sonic running through the Ever-free Forest. Rainbow Dash was watching from a cloud and decided to make her move. "Hey blue guy!" She yelled. At that Sonic and Twilight came to a stop and turned around to see Rainbow Dash. "What's up RD?" Sonic asked. "You say you're the fastest, I'm here to prove you wrong." Rainbow said with seriousness. "Rainbow that's not a good idea even if you use your Sonic Rainboom-" Twilight was interrupted. "Shut up Twi, I'm racing him." Rainbow said. "So from here to where and back?" Sonic asked.

Shadow, Chip, and Pinkie Pie were behind a bush watching the whole thing. "Oh awesome a race between Sonic and Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said with a smile. "Hey Shadow who do you think will win?" Chip asked. Shadow had a smile on his face. "Sonic, though he can't fly he can go faster than light." Shadow said. "What that's impossible, nopony can do that." Pinkie exclaimed. "Not to self Sonic is not a pony." Shadow mentioned.

Rainbow dash was thinking on here to where. "Here to Cloudsdale and back." She brought out a map and showed Sonic where Cloudsdale was. "Alright you're on Rainbow Dash." Sonic said. "Be careful Sonic." Twilight said. Sonic turned around and gave her a thumb up. "Don't worry I will." He said. "This will be done in ten seconds flat." Rainbow said as she got in starting position. Sonic ran up to here and getting in his starting position. "Here we … GO" Sonic said as he and RD went off towards Cloudsdale.

(Race to win-Sonic Rivals 2)

10:

The exited the Ever-free Forest.

9:

They entered Ponyvile.

8:

"Hey RD Guess what." "What?" "Trees." Sonic said as he pointed a head and saw trees.

7:

They were dogging trees and exited Ponyvile.

6:

They entered Canterlot. "Look out for the buildings." Rainbow yelled.

5:

They exit Canterlot and enter Cloudsdale. "How are you running on clouds?" Rainbow asked. "Let's just say if you know the wind you can do anything." Sonic replied.

4:

"That's it." Rainbow yelled as she performed a Sonic Rainboom.

3:

Sonic performs a Sonic Sprint, going faster than light.

2:

Sonic passes Rainbow Dash and crosses the finish line, and wins by a mile.

1:

Rainbow caught up to see by how much she lost by.

0:

Race is over.

(Music ends)

"But how, how did you win, how can you go that fast, and how is any of this possibly?" Rainbow asked. "Like I said if you know the wind you can do anything." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash just lowered head. "I guess I'm not the fastest anymore." She said. "Hey, hey, hey now, just because I beat you doesn't mean you're not the fastest _Flyer_, and besides I can't pull off that Sonic Rainboom like you did. Rainbow raised her head and smiled. "Hey you're right I am the fastest flyer in Equestria, but what does that make you Sonic?" She asked. Sonic ran back and forth doing another one of his poses. "The fastest _Runner _in Equestria." He replied. "Hey Sonic there you are I was looking for you, you said you're going to show something." Twilight said. "Oh yeah that's right, Come on the Castle is just over there." Sonic said as he pointed to a very old castle.

Rainbow Dash noticed to ring on Twilight's hoof. "So, you two like going out or something." "Yes why do you ask?" Twilight asked. "Aw nothing it's just that you to do make a cute couple that's all." Rainbow said as she flew off. "If that's all then I guess Sonic and I are on our way."

(Can you feel the love-The Lion King-skip to 1:30)

Sonic then walked to Twilight and showed her the best path. On the path they saw wonderful waterfalls and beautiful rivers that lead to a heart shaped lake. "Sonic this is beautiful; did you know this was here?" "No I didn't actually, and I've been all over the place." "Well this is beautiful." She said. "Yeah it is." Sonic replied. The couple looked at each other and the hugged. "Thank you Sonic, for showing me how to have a good time." "You're welcome."

(Music ends)

A silver hedgehog was right behind the bush Sonic and Twilight were next to. He brought out a small black gun. He pointed the gun towards Sonic and fired a smoke bomb. The smoke covered the couple and appeared right in front of them. When the smoke cleared Silver was standing in front of them.

"Silver, what do you want, and where did you get a sword?" "Sonic asked. Silver pointed his sword at Sonic. "I challenge you to a duel, World Ender." He said. "*sigh* some things never change." Sonic said. "What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked. "It's been like this for a while since we first met and later he became my rival." Sonic explained. "Well do you accept or will you flee and abandon her." Silver asked. "Sounds good to me." Caliburn said. That got Sonic mad and pointed his Caliburn at Silver. "Never and I accept your challenge." He yelled.

Sonic and Silver got in fighting positions. Silver throw the first attack throwing an on-side attack at Sonic's leg. Sonic deflected the attack and threw an off-side at Silver head. Silver blocked the attack and used his psychokinesis to push him back. Silver then charged at Sonic who just swatted him away. Sonic then lashed all sorts of attack on Silver confusing him. Silver tried blocking the attacks as best as he could. Sonic saw a chance to finish the fight and took it. Silver's left side was completely open; when Sonic swung Caliburn Silver went flying into a tree.

Twilight saw Silver's eyes glittering as he tried to get up, indicating he was hypnotized. "Sonic, Silver's been hypnotized, knock him out." She called. Sonic went for Silver and punched him in the face knocking him out cold. Just then Trixie came out of a bush. "Darn it I thought he would help me destroy you two." She said. "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm Trixie the Great and Powerful." Trixie said. Just then Trixie was picked up by a green aura surrounding her. "Hey what's going on?" She asked. "You tricked me, and almost made me kill one of my friends." Silver said finally awake. "Uh oh, you just made Silver made." Sonic said. "What it's not like-" Before Trixie could finish she was flown into the air.

"So, what up Silver." Sonic asked. Silver turned his head with a serious look on his face. He then walked to Sonic and said. "Why did you leave Sonic the Hedgehog, Because of you Eggman made a mess and has taken over and now sets for a galactic conquer starting with this planet, which I might add, is going to be destroyed in the near future." When Silver was done all you could see was a shocked look on both Sonic's and Twilight's face. "Well explain yourself Sonic." Silver demanded. "I left because Eggman sent me here with Shadow, and besides won't I stop him." "No not this time because something happened and I'm assume Eggman sending you here was it, But why won't you go back?" "I can't go back because; one I don't have all of the Chaos Emeralds, two there is something that's going to destroy this world that isn't made by Eggman, and three *looks at Twilight* I'd be leaving behind someone very important to me." Silver had a surprised look on his face. "Uh okay, well I see you already know of what's to happen and are already trying to fix it so I'm going to see if our world needs any help." With that Sonic handed him a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control." Sonic and Silver yelled as they crossed arms and a portal opened. Silver then threw back the emerald to Sonic and jumped through the portal.

"Well that was interesting." Twilight said. "Yeah, but don't worry you get used to it." Sonic said. "So where were we going before we were interrupted Sonic?" "Oh right well you see-" Sonic continued as they walked to the castle. When they got to the castle Sonic pulled a secret lever that opened a secret hallway which lead to the old and ruined throne room. "Wow this is pretty cool." Twilight said. "Yeah it maybe old and ruined but back in its day it was the grand of grand castles." Sonic said.

"Wait what's in there?" Twilight asked pointing to a hallway next to the throne. "Want to find out?" Sonic asked. They walked into the hallway and found a door at the end. Sonic opened the letting Twilight go first. In the room they found a gold crown and a portrait with a golden set of armor with a red cape fighting a black sword mage. "Who's in the picture?" Twilight asked. "Oh that's me and Merlina when she was corrupted by the thought of immortality." Sonic said. "Is that like your Super form, but with a sword?" "No, that's my Excalibur form. Basically when I combined the sacred swords Excalibur appears as well as the golden armor and cape and enables me to fly and slice through anything, nothing else." Twilight looked at the crown for a bit. "What about the crown, did you ever wear it?" "No I had to leave so I left Lancelot in charge."

Twilight looked outside. "Hey it's getting dark out, want to stay at my place for the night." She asked. "Sure, why not." Sonic said. "Sir Sonic aren't you forgetting about-" Before Caliburn could finish Sonic and Twilight ran back to Ponyvile and into Twilight's tree.

"Uh do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Twilight asked kind of blushing a bit. "Is that alright with you?" Sonic asked. "Yeah of course it is." Twilight answered. They got into bed and snuggled up next to each other. "Good night Sonic." Twilight said. "Good night Twilight." Sonic replied.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: THE CHOICE:

MOBIUS: TAILS: EGGMAN'S THRONE:

"It's over Eggman we have you surrounded and your armies defeated, just give up." Tails yelled pointing his arm cannon at Eggman. Tails had The Chaotix, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles all surrounding Eggman at his throne. "Alright I surrender, but there is something you want isn't it fox boy?" Eggman asked. "Yeah we want our friends back." Knuckles demanded. "Well I can't grant you that for two reasons, one I don't have the Chaos Emeralds and two the dimensional pad can only send things not bring them." Eggman explained. "What about the Sol Emeralds can't they enter the world Sonic's in?" Blaze asked. "No because of this _thing_ that caused Chaos Lock and has locked Sonic and Shadow in, not even the Chaos Emeralds can break through." Eggman stated. "The how come when Sonic and I used Chaos Control to send me back here it worked?" Silver asked. "That only worked because whatever this thing is it was weak and has now grown stronger since then, I'm afraid the Chaos Emeralds won't be enough to stop this thing. Luckily they have Light Gaia with them and another strong power source that is unknown. The Chaos Lock will not allow any surveillance so we can tell what's going on so in the mean time you've got my mess to clean up." Eggman explained.

EQUESTRIA: SONIC'S DREAM: THAT NIGHT:

Sonic was running through the Ever-free Forest with Twilight, they were having a good time until Sonic fell in a hole and everything went dark. As soon as Sonic stood up a space nova formed right in front of him. "What, where am I?" Sonic asked. "Hello again RAT." A dark figure said. "Erazor Djinn, but how?" Sonic asked. "He had a little help." Another dark figure said. "Mephiles, what do you want?!" Sonic asked. "Calm done Sonic, Erazor Djinn is on our side for now. He agreed to help and is willing to tell you of a _choice_." Mephiles said. "What choice?!" Sonic asked.

(Mephiles' theme)

Mephiles gestured to Erazor Djinn. Erazor then pulled out the Secret Rings and threw them into the air. The Secret Rings started spinning around Sonic and a doorway appeared. "Through that door is what is to come, what happens in there stays in there. You cannot tell anyone or anypony." Erazor Djinn said. Sonic nodded and walked into the door. As soon as he entered then door a screen popped up in front of him. It showed Sonic of him defeating a dark and shadowy creature, and then it showed him just standing there as it paused.

"As soon as the creature is defeated you rat and you alone will have to make a choice." Erazor said. "For you see these worlds were never meant to intertwine with one another." Mephiles said. Sonic then felt his form change. When he looked at his hands he saw hooves, he then looked at a mirror and saw a pony version of himself and everything changed back to normal after a few seconds of looking. "You must either stay and live as a pony and be with her the rest of your life and make new friends." Erazor Djinn said. "Or you must go home and live a peaceful life where Eggman has been defeated and your friends are free." Mephiles said. "Which will you choose Sonic?" They both asked.

Sonic had to think hard on this. "How much time do I have?" Sonic asked. "You have until the creature is destroyed." Erazor said. "But if a decision is not made by then, we will choose for you." Mephiles said. Sonic looked down at the space nova that was formed. "If I don't choose, then I die according to your standards?" Sonic asked. "Yes." Erazor answered. "Then a decision must be made. *sighs* I will be thinking hard on this, now how do I get of here?" Sonic asked. "By waking up." Princess Luna answered as she appeared behind Sonic.

"What but how did you get here?" Mephiles asked. "Simple I'm the princess of the night, I can enter anypony's dream and guide them, now if you'll excuse me I'm here to help the hedgehog with his choice." Luna answered. "I'm afraid that will have to wait, the sun will rise soon and the rodent is awakening." Erazor Djinn said. "Oh shoot you're right I got to go lower the moon!" Luna said as she then left. "There is no doubt she will tell the others." Erazor said. "Let her Sonic was going to tell them anyways." Mephiles said.

Just then Sonic woke up. He cleared his eyes and remembered last night. 'A choice needs to be made' Sonic thought to himself. He looked around and saw Twilight sleeping next to and nuzzling close to him. He quietly got up, making sure he didn't wake Twilight, and looked outside. It was sunrise and the hedgehog decided to go on one of his runs.

But before he could get out the door Spike stopped him. "What's up Sonic?" Spike asked. "Oh nothing Spike just going on one of my runs, I'll be right back, and oh I just remembered the Chaos Emeralds. Hey Spike can you leave a not for me?" Sonic asked. "Sure, I'll just say you're on one of your runs." Spike said. "Thanks Spike *pulls out the white emerald* I'll be in the Crystal Empire if anybody needs me." Sonic said as he ran out the door.

A/N:

Alright I apologize for those who might be complaing about a short and long waited Chapter. So see if you can guess which path Sonic will take or if he will decide at all.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: SETTLING DIFFERENCES:

MOBIUS: TAILS: TAILS' WORKSHOP:

"Aha." Tails yelled in excitement. "What is it Tails?" Knuckles asked. Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze were in Tails' Workshop waiting for results on how to get in Equestria. "It's possible to get in Equestria, but only when the creature is released." Tails answered. "Wait, are you saying that Sonic and Shadow are stuck there with my emeralds until then?" Rouge asked. Knuckles walked up to Rouge. "First they're not your emeralds and second yes they're stuck there until then." He said. "Great, how much time do we have until then so we can prepare?" Silver asked. Tails looked back at his computer screen. "Approximately…. *Types on keyboard*… Four days and twenty hours." Tails explained. "Uh is that good or bad?" Blaze asked. "Both, we have time to prepare but not enough, so we got to work fast." Silver exclaimed.

EQUESTRIA: SONIC: CRYSTAL EMPIRE:

(Emerald Hill Zone-Sonic 2)

Sonic was running around the Crystal Empire searching for the next Chaos Emerald. "*sighs* Where is that emerald?" Sonic asked himself. He then decided to check the throne room, but only found Princess Cadence and Shining Armor sitting next to each other. "Oh hi Sonic what brings you here?" Cadence asked him. "I'm just searching for the next emerald that's all." Sonic answered. "Oh about that Shadow already got that one, he said to tell you to meet him back at the camp and Chip left this for you." Cadence said as she pulled out some chocolate.

(Music ends)

Shining was looking at Sonic carefully. "Hey Sonic can I talk to you…*Looks at Cadence with the 'I'm sorry look'* Stallion to Hedgehog." He asked. Cadence saw this and walked out. "Sure" Sonic answered. "So *look of I know and I want to help* what's troubling you?" Shining asked. "Well *Looks at the ground and closes eyes* I have this choice between living here or going home to make and if I don't it could be my end." Sonic explained. Shining look worried. "Hmm- I got an idea." He said. "What's that?" Sonic asked "Go around Ponyvile and see if you can help out with Twilight and her friends that should get your mind off things." Shining answered. "Cool thanks, but first I'll check with Shadow." Sonic said as he sped out the door.

EVER-FREE FOREST:

Sonic was now running to his campsite where Shadow was but when Sonic finally got there Shadow was staring him down and crossed his arms. "Uh hi Shadow." "I know of the choice and we both know which is more important." "Yeah I know what is important and I know about personal importance… especially yours with Maria." "*Jumps at Sonic crashing him through a few trees* how dare you bring her into this." Shadow threw Sonic through the forest. Sonic crashed at Fluttershy's front yard. Shadow teleported right in front of Sonic and threw a ton of punches on him. Sonic got out of the punching and swung Caliburn at Shadow. Shadow got out Arondight and blocked Sonic's attack. Sonic and Shadow kept sword clashing each. Sonic was caught off guard and was hit in his left side. Shadow kicked Sonic making him fly into Ponyvile. Shadow again teleported in front of Sonic and threw him all the way to Canterlot. Sonic crashed through a window and landed in front of the two princesses. "Are you alright Sonic?" Celestia asked. "What in Equestria is going on?" Luna asked. Just then Shadow teleported in and threw an on-side attack on Sonic. Sonic blocked the attack and threw a fake off-side on Shadow causing him to fall out the window. Sonic jumped after Shadow and they continued sword clashing in mid-air. "You better choose right because if you don't I will find a way to send you to hell myself." Shadow said. "If you want me to choose then give me some time to think." Sonic exclaimed. As soon as they hit the ground they started throwing all sorts of attack at each other. They then took the fight on the run and ran towards Ponyvile. "*Pulls out the green emerald* Time to end this." Shadow said. "You're on." Sonic said as he pulled out the purple emerald. "Chaos." Shadow yelled as he started to glow red. "Chaos." Sonic yelled back as he started to glow blue. "BLAST." They both yelled as an explosion was caused right outside of Ponyvile. There was a cloud of dust that covered the two rivals. The dust eventually cleared and revealed Sonic and Shadow huffing and puffing in exhaust. The two then charged at each other holding their swords in the air preparing for a final attack.

"Both of you stop it" Twilight yelled as she pulled the two apart with her magic. "*looks at Fluttershy* Thanks for getting us Fluttershy." She said as her, the rest of the mane six and Spike walked up to Sonic and Shadow. "Now is what I hear about a choice true?" She asked. Sonic and Shadow were put down. "Yes it is *points to Sonic* and he needs to choose soon, before I send him to hell." Shadow answered. "Sonic?" Twilight asked in a worried tone and looking at Sonic at the same time. "Yes Twilight it's true, and if Luna told you everything you understand why and the consequences." Sonic answered. "No I don't understand, do you have to make this choice on your own?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I do. Except for Shadow he can choose his own fate." Sonic said. "Look partner, ah know that's a bunch of phooey because when I needed to prove myself to my brother ah thought ah could do it all on my own, but it turned my into a tired old pony and nopony liked that." Applejack exclaimed. "Proving yourself is different than making a decision." Sonic said. "Maybe it is but at least she has the decency to let others help." Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "This is a decision I have to make Rainbow it does not concern the rest of you." Sonic yelled. "If it's a decision you have to make then what are the choices?" Twilight asked/yelled. There was a pause before any answer could be made. "It's either stay and live the life of a pony and be with you guys, or I go home and live a peaceful life were Eggman is finally defeated and live with my other friends." Sonic answered. Rarity studied Sonic closely. "There's more isn't there?" She asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." Sonic said. "Oh come on put that frown upside down and let out a cheer or two." Pinkie said trying to comfort Sonic into saying the other part. "Look Sonic we all have our moments were we need some time alone but that time is better spent with friends and if you have secrets that you know you can't tell to your friends talk about them and let go of the grief and agony that kills who you are." Fluttershy said.

"*Sighs* I can't hide the truth forever I guess." Sonic said. "So what's the other thing?" Twilight asked. Sonic looked down and crossed his arms. "If I don't choose then I die." Sonic explained. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Twilight walked up to him. "Why?" She asked. "Our worlds weren't meant to meet one another… But if I choose to stay." Sonic continued as he turned into a pony. Sonic's pony form looked like a blue stallion with a spiky mane and the mark of Sonic's shoe on his flank. "This is what I'll look like." He said as he reverted back to his original form. Sonic looked at Shadow (who had a shocked look on his face after seeing Pony Sonic) and nodded. Shadow nodded back and teleported away. "I need to be alone for a bit, please leave." Sonic said. Everyone was leaving except for Twilight. "I want to stay with you and help you in any way I can." She said and started walking away. "Wait, Twilight… *Twilight looks at him*… This is the first decision that took me longer than a few minutes to make. I might not be able to-" Before he could finish Twilight up to him and kissed him. They got out of the kiss and looked at each other. "Don't ever say that, you will live and decide and whatever you decide I will fully support in any way possible."

(Live life-Sonic and the Black Knight)

T: Take a look inside your heart. What seems fair today? Tomorrow it may not.

Just a walk for the journey. Don't stop reaching high. Don't let the time pass you by.

So many ways that you can try to forget. So many ways you'll find. Wake up to regret.

Oh oh.

Someday.

One day.

We'll say live life, I know

Hold on. Hold tight. Don't let go, don't lose sight.

S: Feeling life erode. Is winding you on every turn. There are lessons to learn.

Take a look inside heart. What seemed impossible, today is not.

So many ways that you can try to forget. So many ways you'll find. Wake up to regret.

Oh oh.

Someday.

One day.

We'll say live life, I know.

Hold on. Hold tight. Don't let go, don't lose sight.

S/T: Someday.

One day.

We'll say live life, I know.

Hold on. Hold tight. Don't let go.

T: Can't imagine, can't imagine, making it on your own.

S: You got it inside, got it inside, of you.

S/T: So let it out.

Someday.

One day.

We'll say live life, I know.

Hold on. Hold tight. Don't let go, don't lose sight.

Someday.

One day.

We'll say live life, I know.

Hold on. Hold tight. Don't let go, just live life.

Live life.

T: Don't let go.

S: Live life.

S/T: Live life.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:THE DOCTOR:

A/N:  Man there are a lot of new and good stories out, I can hardly keep up. Well anyways thank you everyone who has reviewed and given me the support to continue (you know who you are), and for that I have announced Sonic's choice in this chapter, but not how it happens, and we are reaching the end of this story just a few more chapters and then we will see from there.

MOBIUS: SILVER: GREEN HILL ZONE:

Silver was practicing all of his moves. He was shooting through trees, bushes, hills, and pillars. He got frustrated all of a sudden and slammed his fist into a tree. "What's the matter?" Blaze asked. Blaze was watching Silver practice the entire time. "No matter what I do I can't get it right." Silver said. Blaze studied Silver well. "That's not it, is it?" She asked. "I can't hide the truth forever." Silver whispered. "Huh?" Blaze asked. "Sonic will have a choice to make. *Closes eyes* and it's home, where he is now, or neither and die." Silver explained. Blaze had a scared look on her face. "How do you know this?" Blaze asked. "*Pulls out an old book* this is Sonic's journal. *tosses to it Blaze and she catches it* Read pages 78-80." Silver exclaimed. Blaze opened it to those exact pages and read to herself.

_Dear journal,_

_It's 4-16-2556 and two nights ago was the scariest night of life. I was just foretold of a choice that I have to make, and I don't like it what so ever. So here's the gist. I have to either stay here in Equestria and live with Twilight and her friends, or I can go home and live peacefully were Baldy Mc. Nosehair has been beaten and my friends are with me. But there was something else mentioned. Mephiles and Erazor Djinn told me that if I don't choose then I… well I die. I don't know how I'm supposed to choose between these two worlds, it's like a man who has to choose between a party and his friends and he can't decide on either of them. I'm afraid that I won't be able to choose one. So just in case this is my last entry, this is good bye and also if I don't choose in time. I'll make sure that Mephiles and Erazor don't harm anyone else for good._

Blaze looked at the next page and found it blank. That left a very scared look on her face. "Where did you get this?" She asked. "In the future there is a museum for Sonic and Shadow will bring it back after all this." Silver explained. "Is there any way to avoid this?" She asked. "No and the way the creature did it he made it a fixed point in time." A mysterious voice from behind said. Silver and Blaze turned around and found a tan pony with a coat and an hour-glass on his flank. Behind him was a blue police box. "What I saw you at Equestria when I was there how did you get here the Chaos lock locked travel between our worlds?" Silver asked. "Chaos lock, Time Lock, any lock it's all the same. I just found a way past without breaking it. Now we need to get down to busyness first we need to get back to Equestria and try to stop this, second we can't go yet do to the TARDIS being a little rusty and, third … does anyone have something to eat I'm rather hungry and would like a snack so I can think better." The mysterious pony explained. "Whoa there pal first who are you, second what's the TARDIS or whatever and third, would you like P.B. and J. or Chili Dog cause that's all I have at the moment?" Silver asked. "The TARDIS is my machine that enables me to go anywhere through time and space, I would like the P.B. and J., and lastly … I'm the Doctor." The Doctor explained. "Doctor Who?" Blaze asked. "Just The Doctor. Now COME ON people we got a galaxy to save." The Doctor said as he ran up to Tails' Workshop.

EQUESTRIA: RARITY AND APPLEJACK:

"OUCH, Rarity do you seriously have to make cowpony designs for this season, cause ah think we should reconsider." Applejack complained. "Oh calm down darling at least hold still and let me finish the dress." Rarity exclaimed. Just then Sonic, Shadow, and Chip walked in. "Oh why hello darlings I'm a little busy at the moment so whatever you need just ask Sweetie Belle." Rarity said. Just then a little filly that almost looked exactly like Rarity walked in. "What can I do for you?" She asked. "Actually uh Sweety Belle was it, I was hopping Rarity could make us an outfit for the Grand Galloping Gala?" Sonic asked. Just then Rarity finished the dress she was working on super fast and ran right up to Sonic and Shadow. "Why of course my dears I would be happy to make you an outfit for the occasion." She said as she took measure of both hedgehogs.

"Now my only question is, why are you going Shadow?" Applejack asked. "I have nothing better to do since we finally just recently found the last Chaos Emerald." Shadow explained as he pulled out the cyan emerald. "Now it might take me a while so you can go out and do something I don't care as long as you're back in a few hours." Rarity said.

With that Sonic, Shadow, Chip, and Applejack left and walked to their detonations. "So Sonic how's it with you and Twiley?" Applejack asked. "It's all good AJ, it's all good." Sonic replied. "Does anyone else see a meteor falling towards the Ever-Free Forest?" Chip asked. "No, why?" Shadow answered.

**BANG CRASH, SMACK, KABOOM.**

"That's why." Chip replied pointing to the Ever-Free Forest. "That seemed pretty close to Zecora's hut come on!" Sonic said as he and Shadow ran off.

When they got to Zecora's hut they found a crater with Twilight and Zecora standing in front of it. "Guys what happened?" Sonic asked. "First we were making a brew, then we heard the crash, with leaving my stew, we came out in a dash." Zecora said. Sonic looked in the crater and what he saw surprised him. It was a blue police box from his world on its side. "What how did that get there?" Shadow asked. Just then they saw a tan pony with a blue coat, bow-tie, and an hour-glass on his flank come out of the box. "Ops, I'm terribly sorry about, crashing into your forestry front yard, But if you could… *Tries to lift the box* Grr… help me lift The TARDIS back… Gee… to where it's upright… Grr… that would be much appreciated." He said. Shadow and Sonic came to the weird pony and helped him with his box.

"Alright who are you, what is this box, and where did you come from?" Twilight asked. "Let me answer those questions backwards. I'm from the planet Gallifray; this is my wibaly wobbly, timey wimey, machine called The TARDIS, and I'm The Doctor." Doctor answered. "Doctor Who?" Shadow asked. "Just The Doctor or Doctor. Now I've got to figure out where I am, why I'm a pony and why are the Cyber Men set on this place." Doctor said as he walked into The TARDIS. "Wait just a second." Sonic called as he ran into The TARDIS. When Sonic looked around at what he saw he was just amazed, he never seen technology like this in his whole life. "Ah welcome aboard, but I'm kind of busy at the moment so if you could just get everyone in here so they can see then I can show you why I'm here." Doctor said as he was pulling levers and buttons around a console of some-sort in the middle.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: SHADOW'S PRAYER:

Sonic poked his head out the door of The TARDIS and gestured to Shadow, Twilight, and Zecora to come in. "Sonic are you crazy it looks like you can barely fit in with the Doctor." Twilight said. "Trust me it's bigger on the inside." Sonic said. "Join you I would, but I must return to my brew, or get cold it could, for this is a rare stew." Zecora said as she walked into her hut. "If you say so Sonic." Shadow said as he walked into the TARDIS. Twilight finally gave in and walked in as well.

They walked in and what they saw was just stupendous, they've never saw anything like this before or thought it was possible. "Go on, say it." Doctor said standing next to the middle console. "It's bigger on the inside." Twilight said. "Good, now on to busyness. First we need to locate any strong and powerful power sources and bring them to the TARDIS. Second we need to find out why the Cyber Men are locked on this place. Third we need to stop them. Now any questions?" Doctor asked. "Yeah I got a question. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Twilight asked/yelled. "I just got done with negotiating with the Cyber Men before I landed here, and they say that they're going to destroy this place, if they don't get the thirteen power sources they detected they going to kill everyone on this planet." Doctor said. "Landed, you crashed into Zecora's front yard." "Hey are we here to judge my driving skills or are we here to save…." Doctor couldn't finish. "Equestria." Shadow said. "Well the only power sources I could think of is the seven Chaos Emeralds, which are in our possession." Sonic explained. "Ok that leaves six left, is there anything that we can think of that is powerful?" Doctor asked. "There's the Elements of Harmony." Twilight exclaimed. "The what of what?" Shadow asked. "The Elements of Harmony, they're what helped my friends and I defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord when they were evil." Twilight explained.

"Right well we got to go get them and keep them with us, at all times." Doctor said. "Alright be right back." Sonic said as he ran out the door and back with the elements. "Well that was quick." Doctor added. "Well now we can get ready for the Gala… Right?" Twilight asked. "Wait, wait, and wait. There were plans for today oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Doctor exclaimed. "Oh don't worry, its fine we still have plenty of time." Sonic explained.

When they were done explaining everything to each other Sonic and Shadow made their way to Carousel Boutique to get there outfits when they got Rarity was finished and had them try on their outfits. Sonic was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. Shadow was wearing what Sonic was wearing but with a cape (Red on the inside and black on the outside). "Well what do you think?" Rarity asked. "Well I'll admit there is something about this gown that intrigues me." Shadow said. "Oh you don't like it do you?" Rarity asked. "Nope." Shadow said. Sonic elbowed him. "Shadow." "Chill Sonic I got this." Shadow whispered. "Oh, well don't worry I can change a few things here and there." Rarity said. "I love it." Shadow said. "Oh, really." "Sure do."

"Okay, okay stop the love bus we're at our stop and we need to get going." Sonic exclaimed as he looked at a clock. Shadow and Rarity looked at each other and blushed. "I didn't mean it like that Sonic." Shadow said as he looked back at Sonic. "Hey I was kidding and besides it's only six o'clock." Sonic explained. "That means we only have two hour to get there, oh I hope Twilight has the cart ready." Rarity explained as she bolted out the door. Just then Rainbow Dash walked in. "Hey Sonic can I talk to you… About _it_?" She asked. "About what?" Sonic asked. "You know… The _choice_." RD exclaimed. "Will you ponies leave him alone about it… this is the first-" Shadow was cut off. "It's alright Shadow... she can ask about it." Sonic said waving him off. "Fine but don't go all crazy if she tries to make you stay." Shadow said as he walked out.

"So did you decide yet?" RD asked. "No." Sonic answered. "You know you need to choose and for Twilight's sake I hope you choose here." Rainbow exclaimed as she flew out the door. "Still having troubles with that are you?" Doctor asked. "What how did you-" "Let's just say I'm very sneaky like that." "So what do you want?" "Oh nothing really, just to try to help you out that's all." "What are you going to say go home do to the facts or stay here do to my heart." "Oh that's a tough there, leave because science tells you to or stay because you're in love. In any case I'd say neither but do to circumstances you'd be dead if you choose that." "Well I have to more days to choose so for now I'm gonna go party." "Right, that's the spirit. Go on and enjoy yourself." "Think you could give me, Shadow, and Chip a ride?" "Why certainly, the girls are already there waiting for you."

"Alright Shadow, Chip come on we gotta go." Sonic yelled. Shadow and Chip entered the TARDIS that was behind The Doctor and were off.

CANTERLOT: THE GRAND GALLOPING GALA:

The TARDIS appeared in a small garden next to the ball room. "Alrighty then enjoy you two I'm going to go properly park the TARDIS." Doctor said as he closed the TARDIS door and disappeared. "You go have fun dancing I'm going to walk around." Shadow said as he walked off. "Okay then." He said as he walked into the ball room.

WITH SHADOW:

Shadow was walking in a hallway, when he reached the end there was a gazebo. He looked at it like it was there for a reason. "That's the praying gazebo." Princess Luna said as she approached him. "I don't need to pray for anything." Shadow said. "No but you want to though." Luna exclaimed. "How do you know that?" "Just by looking at you." "But won't I get yelled at for using your gazebo to pray to a different god?" "Oh no not at all, *Starts to walk away when she turned her head* But try to pray the way we do… with our voice."

Shadow nodded and walked into the gazebo and knelt to the ground.

(Les Miserable's movie soundtrack-Bring him home)

God on high

Hear my prayer

In my need

You have always been there

*Looks out towards Sonic and Twilight dancing* He is young

He's afraid

Let him rest

Heaven blessed.

Bring him home

Bring him home

Bring him home.

*Stands up and looks out towards to sun set* He's like the son I might have known

If God had granted me a son.

The summers die

One by one

how soon they fly

On and on

And I am old

And will be gone.

Bring him peace

Bring him joy

He is young

He is only a boy

You can take

You can give

Let him be

Let him live

*Looks down, closes eyes, and clutches heart* If I die

Let me die

Let him live

Bring him home

Bring him home

Bring him home.

(Music ends)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: CRASH AT THE GALA: 

A/N: Alright before we begin this chapter I want to make a list of some pretty awesome stories.

The Legacy of Gage (Remastered)-by The Legend Itself

Rainbow Blurs-by Rainbowshowers

When Chaos Stirs, A tale of Two Worlds-by harryc657

My Little Pony: Friendship is Chaos-by Sonicblaster21

The Unbreakable Friendship-by ConkerCGH

Sonic Adventure: Equestria Chronicles-by StunnyMcTwisty

An Unexpected Crossover-by FriendlyTwo3

Chaos in Harmony-by ChetManley01

I just thought these stories were pretty epic, badass, or just downright hilarious so I hope you people can (or are) reading these stories cause they're pretty good and I bet the authors work there buts off.

WITH SONIC:

(Coming Back Around-HTTYD 2010)

Sonic walked into the Ball room and saw Twilight with her friends. He walked up to them. "Hey Twilight-" He couldn't finish when he saw Twilight in her dress. She was wearing a black dress that fit Sonic's tuxedo's design. "Yes?" She asked. "May I have this dance?" Sonic asked formally. "Yes you may." Twilight answered. They walked off and slow danced the night away. "Aint they something?" Applejack asked. "Sure are." Rainbow replied. "Yeah I hope the night will last forever for them." Fluttershy said. "They are just absolutely marvelous." Rarity added. "To bad this is a formal party and not one of mine." Pinkie said. "Man those two really can't get away from each other." Spike added. "Well things for now are just fine." Shining said.

(Music ends)

"To bad he'll either be gone or dead." Shadow said as he walked in. "How do you know, Sonic could choose here because of his heart. Which is something you obviously don't have?" Shining barked. Shadow just walked up to him pulling out Arondight and glowing red. "You know what I hate the most?" He asked. "What?" Shining asked trying to hide his fright. "Ignorance, ignorance is what confuses people and makes them think of a person differently then what they really are." Shining looked really frightened. "I once did love someone but then they came and took her away from me." Everyone had a shocked look on their face. "I was too dangerous is what they thought and they came and put her down with a bullet to the back." Twilight tried to stop but Sonic put his hand in the way. "Don't, this is something he needs to confess, I didn't tell you about this because Shadow would never trust me again if I did." Sonic said. Twilight nodded in agreement. "She was sick and my blood was the only cure for it and unlike the rest of us she never saw the blue sky, touch the earth, or even had true friendship. We were so close but the government thought my presence would strike fear into his country and so they came put me in a capsule and shoot her in front of me… I could do nothing. Like Sonic I had a choice to stay, go, or die. I chose to go after she died in front of me. I left to give the world she never knew a chance, a chance to be happy." Shadow finished.

Fluttershy walked up to him and put a hoof on his shoulder as his glow died down. "I know this is tough and we all have our sad times but we can't let agony eat us away. What happened in the past is over and we can't change that and we need to let our emotions flow." She said. "I never really had a friend to share my agony or story, Sonic and his friends had to figure it out all on their own." Shadow said. "Who did your government kill?" Fluttershy asked. "Her name was Maria, and she wanted me to give Sonic's world a chance to be happy. I never really had parents I had creators, and they wanted me to destroy it." Shadow confessed.

Just then the windows crashed and metallic ponies came in. "Everybody and pony run." Doctor yelled as he and Chip approached Sonic, Shadow, and everyone else. "What's going on?" Twilight asked. "The Cyber Men or in this case Cyber Ponies, But anyways they found a way into your world." Doctor exclaimed. The Cyber Ponies let everyone but Sonic, Shadow, Chip, The Doctor, the mane six, and Shining armor and Cadence leave. "We have important busyness with the one who owns the Chaos Emeralds and Elements of Harmony." One said. "You have something we need to leave this planet and take over the universe." Another said. "And who says we're just going to hand them over." Rainbow said. "We do." They all said as laser guns popped out of their sides. "Delete, delete, delete-" They kept repeating. Just then Shadow went super. "Well we're not giving up without a fight." He said. "Hey Shadow can I borrow Arondight?" Sonic asked. "What for?" "You'll see." With that Shadow handed his sword to Sonic. Sonic then placed the Sacred Swords in a triangular shape and jumped into the middle. Sonic disappeared, a bright glow happened and a floating armored Sonic with a giant golden sword appeared. "What the?" Shining and Shadow asked in unison. "Alright let's kick cyber butt." Sonic yelled as he charged at a group of Cyber Ponies and slashed right through them. "Death to all those who oppose me." Shadow flew up and fired Chaos Spears at another group of Cyber Ponies. "Alright girls." Twilight said as she and the rest of the mane six put on the Elements of Harmony. They started floating as they closed their eyes. Twilight opened her eyes (which were bright white) and a rainbow of magic fired at the rest of the Cyber Ponies leaving one left.

Everyone approached the last Cyber Pony that was on its side. "I'm cold, so cold." It said. "Sh don't worry we're here to help." Doctor said and gestured to everyone to power down. They listened and watched as the Doctor did his stuff. "Why am I so cold?" It asked. "I hate to be the one to break it to you but you're dead and evil people have replaced your body with a metal one." "How did this happen?" "I don't know but I promise we will find out. Who were you?" "I was a mailmare. My name was Derpy." "Well tell you what Derpy, I will find the ones who took away everything from you and I will give them your regards." "Thank you. May you please remove the pain that I feel?" "Yes, *Stands up and points his Sonic Screwdriver at Derpy* I'm sorry." He activates the screwdriver and Derpy's power source turns off.

The Doctor turned around and found the mane six crying over each other. "I'm sorry, but her mind could not handle it all and she knew it." He exclaimed. "She was a friend of ours." Pinkie said. "We could've helped her." Sonic said. "No we couldn't, you see once you've turned into a Cyber Man, or in this case Pony, there is no turning back." Doctor explained.

"No" Shadow said as he walked up to the dead metallic Derpy. "What are you doing Shadow?" Doctor asked. Shadow then had the Chaos Emeralds form a circle around Derpy and he started to glow red. "CHAOS" He yelled as he went super. "REGENERATE" Just then the Chaos Emeralds started to spin around Derpy. There was a bright glow and as soon as it died down there was a grey Pegasus where the metallic Derpy was. "Huh what happened?" Derpy asked. "DERPY." The mane six yelled as they gave Derpy a group hug.

After that crash everyone and pony went home. "So Sonic did you enjoy tonight?" Twilight asked. "Sure did, even though it was pretty emotional." Sonic answered. "So are you going back to your camp?" "No, Shadow asked me to stay with you. He's not too happy with your brother." "Well, I hope my brother will learn not to judge a book by its cover." "Say what happened to Chip?" "Oh, he's with The Doctor." "Well Good night." "Good night."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: A HELPING HAND

A/N: Sorry for the wait I had barely any time to work on this and I kind of let my imagination flow a bit so enjoy. WARNING: really long chapter

MOBIUS: TAILS'S WORKSHOP:

The Doctor was scrambling through a pile of junk and broken robot parts when Tails walked in. "What is going on here?" Tails asked. "Tails this is The Doctor and he needs some parts to help him get us to Equestria early." Silver explained. "Got it, now all I need to do is get it to the TARDIS and plug it in." The Doctor said holding a strange device that looked like a three prong plug without the wire and bolted out the door. Tails and Silver followed him until they got to the police box. "Alright I'll be back as soon as I can just make sure nothing bad happens." The Doctor said as he got into The TARDIS and it started to make a noise and fade away. "What was that about?" Tails asked. "I don't know but now we wait." Silver answered and they started to walk away.

Just then the same noise can and the TARDIS appeared right in front of them and the Doctor and Chip can out. "Well that was fast, hey Chip." Tails said. "Well so far we're good, but we go a problem." The Doctor exclaimed. "What would that be?" Silver asked. "You see there are seven main dimensions and they're all coming together do to Eggman's dimensional connector and are pulling the dimensions to us and merging together, weather that's good or bad is a question not yet answered." The Doctor explained.

EQUSTRIA: WITH SONIC: THAT NIGHT:

For Some reason Sonic couldn't sleep, he then slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Twilight, and walked to the balcony of the tree and looked to the moon. "Why can't I sleep?" He asked out loud. "Maybe it's because you can't decide." Luna said as she appeared behind. "Maybe you're right." Sonic said as he held on to the fence of the balcony and looked down. "Why can't you decide?" Luna asked. "Think about it, it's either stay here with her or go home." Sonic explained with a tear running down his cheek. "And for that I can't decide." Sonic added. "Come with me Shadow has something he has to show you." Luna demanded as she teleported them to the Crystal Empire.

Shadow was standing in front of the throne waiting for Sonic as he appeared behind him. "What do you want?" Sonic asked. "I want to show you what you're made of." Shadow answered as he pulled out the green emerald. Shadow pointed the emerald towards the throne and fired a black beam at it from the Chaos Emerald. Just then the floor went black and a stairway opened. "What?" Sonic asked. "You and you alone must enter, first you will encounter your worst fear, and then you will choose." Shadow explained. Sonic nodded and went down the stairway.

At the bottom of the stairway Sonic found a door that was pure black. "I wonder." Sonic thought to himself when he pulled out the white emerald and fired negative energy at the door. All of a sudden the door sucked him in and Sonic saw something he hoped he'd never see. He was fighting Twilight, her friends, his friends, and everyone else he encountered in his dark form. Sonic knelt down and clutched his head. "It's not true, this can't be happening, why is it happening?" He kept yelling at himself. 'Wait if this isn't real then what do I have to fear?' He thought to himself.

"Yourself." Dark Sonic said appearing behind Sonic. "What?" Sonic asked as he was punched in the face. Sonic went flying into the Ever-free Forest and crashed into a lot of trees. Sonic got up and tried to dash into Dark Sonic but he was too quick. Dark Sonic dashed into Sonic and started throw punches really fast. Sonic got out of the punching and Spin-Dashed into Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic simply just grabbed Sonic and threw him to Ponyvile. Sonic landed in front if Sugarcube Corner. Sonic then noticed something about this fight and what was going on. Dark Sonic teleported in front of Sonic and grabbed him. "Any last words?" Dark Sonic asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry for starters and I say that because it took me a while to realize that this is me fighting myself to choose and that I was being selfish about it, so I say this fight is meaningless and my safety means nothing to me, so I'll fight until I die." Sonic stated as he started to glow blue and punched Dark Sonic in the face. "What?" Dark Sonic yelled. Sonic walked up to his dark form. "You think I can defeat the creature by tuning into you, a monster bent on revenge and destruction." Sonic punched Dark Sonic hard into the ground making a small crater. Dark Sonic merely grunted. Sonic then turned super. "You think I can't defeat my enemies without going berserk, and then later kill my friends and loved ones." Sonic punched Dark Sonic making the crater bigger. "Well your wrong, I will stand, I will fight, and I will die for what is right." Sonic started to glow golden. "CHAOS." Sonic yelled. "CONTROL." The Dark Sonic was flown back and then he was being pulled towards Super Sonic. "No, I will not go back, I will not be controlled, I will not obey." Dark Sonic yelled as he tried to fly away, but the pull was to strong and Dark Sonic went flying towards Super Sonic but stopped in front of him. "This is how it ends." Super Sonic said. "CHAOS." He yelled. "BLAST."

There was a flash of white and Sonic was placed down in the throne room of the Crystal Empire. "So there you have it." Shadow said. "Have what?" Sonic asked. "That doesn't matter now, what matters is that you know what's happening." Shadow said. "What's happening?" Sonic asked. "You know of the different dimensions right?" Shadow stated. "Yeah, there's our dimension, this dimension, and Blaze's dimension." Sonic said. "Wrong there's more, seven to be exact and they're being pulled together." Shadow explained. "How?" Sonic asked. "Eggman's Dimensional Connector that he used to send us here and is now pulling together the dimensions to form one, weather this is good or bad is still being determined." Shadow explained.

Sonic looked down and thought for a moment. "Sonic look I know you still have a choice but that doesn't stop you from reaching high, having fun, helping other…, or running towards adventure." Shadow said. Sonic raised his head. "You know what Shadow you're right, I will not stop running towards the things that are important to me just because a choice tells me otherwise." "Right well you should go it's almost daytime, and you don't want to worry anyone now do you." "Nope, see you later." Sonic bolted out the door. Shadow stood there for a bit. "You did good hedgehog, you did good." He said to himself.

NEAR PONYVILE: MORNING:

Sonic was running towards Ponyvile until a pink pony jumped in front of him. Sonic tried to hit the brakes when he remembered his shoes where nearly frictionless, so he hoped gravity was working overtime on this. Luckily all that happened was a dust cloud. "Pinkie, will you watch were you're going I almost ran into you." Sonic said. "Sorry I was just delivering some cupcakes to a little filly's birthday, but now there dusty and ruined." Pinkie said as she started to cry. "Hey now I'm sorry … hey how about I help you make more cupcakes and deliver them for you." Sonic said. "Really you'd do that?" Pinkie asked as she stopped crying. "Of course." Sonic said as they started to walk towards Sugarcube Corner. "So where do we start?" Sonic asked. "We start with this." Pinkie said as she tossed a bowl to Sonic. "Ok then what." "Then I'm going to throw the ingredients at you and you're going to put them in the bowl." "How, exactly." "Think fast." Pinkie started to throw the ingredients at Sonic. 'What do I do…? Oh wait a minute.' Sonic thought as he started homing attacking the ingredients into the bowl. After about an hour of attacking food into a bowl the dough was ready and was now being baked.

"So, what now?" Sonic asked. "Now we wait until the buzzer goes off then I jump up and down and deliver the cupcakes." Pinkie said. "And how long is that going to be?" Sonic asked in an impatient mood. "About three hours, I was going to deliver early but I can settle for being on time." Pinkie said. "Oh great." Sonic exclaimed. "If you want, Applejack said she might need some help with the apple orchard." Pinkie suggested.

Without thinking twice Sonic bolted out the door and headed towards Apple Acres. Once there he saw Applejack and Big Macintosh working in the orchards. "Hey guys need a hand?" Sonic asked. "Sure do partner, how'd ya know anyway?" Applejack asked. "Let's just say I'm good with the wind." Sonic replied. "Eeyup." Big Macintosh said. "So what can I do to help?" Sonic asked. "Well you could do your homing attack on the trees so the apples would fall into the buckets and we could carry them to the barn." Applejack instructed. "Sounds good to me." Sonic said as he started homing the trees.

With every tree Sonic attacked Applejack, Big Macintosh, and a little filly that was yellow, with a red mane and tail, and nothing on her flank gathered the apples that fell off the trees. After about a few minutes of attacking and gathering the apples were ready to be delivered.

"So where do the apples need to go?" Sonic asked. "They need to go to the desert, in a town called Appleloosa." Applejack said as she pulled out a map and showed Sonic where Appleloosa was. Sonic dashed over to Appleloosa and met a tan pony called Braeburn. "Excuse me but are you Applejacks cousin?" Sonic asked. "Why that ah am, and you must be the big shot ah herd about, Sonic The Hedgehog I presume, the name's Braeburn." Braeburn said as he shook Sonic's hand rapidly. "Well it's good to meet you and all but the apples are here and I should get back to work, heh ponies to help and all." Sonic said as he got out of Braeburn's grip. "Oh sure, ah was going to give you the tour of APPLELOOSA, but ah see that your busy so you can go." Braeburn said before Sonic sped off.

On the way back Sonic noticed Rainbow Dash was having some trouble hitting clouds. Sonic then home attack one before Rainbow could and she smiled knowing that he was helping. Sonic saw the smile and gave her thumbs up. Then the two were attacking clouds for a few minutes. After that Sonic moved on to the next pony.

Sonic thought about what to do, and then he remembered that pinkie needed him to deliver the cupcakes to that filly's birthday. Sonic quickly ran to Sugarcube Corner, grabbed the cupcakes and sped to Fluttershy's house. Once there he knocked on the door and Fluttershy answered. "Why, hello Sonic what brings you here." She asked. "I helped make cupcakes for the special filly, who is she anyways I heard she really like excitement?" Sonic asked as he entered and placed the cupcake. "Her name is Scootaloo and she is a big fan of you and Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy explained. "A fan huh. Alright I guess I better give my gift then. But first what with the tattoos on everybody's flank that I've noticed?" Sonic asked. "It's called a cutie mark and it resembles what a pony's special talent or show what makes them different from the rest." Fluttershy explained. "How she doesn't have one?" Sonic asked. "She hasn't discovered hers yet, nor has her friends Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle." Fluttershy explained in a sad tone. "Well then I know what my other gift is then." Sonic exclaimed. "Wait, are you going to help her get her Cutie Mark?" Fluttershy asked. "Yes mam, I'm going to help her and her friends get there Cutie Marks." Sonic said.

Sonic looked towards the orange filly with a party hat, who was sitting with Sweetie Belle and the same yellow filly he saw at Apple Orchards. "Alright here we go." He said as he walked towards her. "Excuse me but I heard you and your friends are missing something." Sonic said. Scootaloo looked puzzled. "We didn't lose anything." She said. "No you didn't lose anything, it's what you didn't gain yet, and I'm here to help you get it." Sonic said as he gave a thumb up to her and her friends. Scootaloo and the others dog pilled on Sonic giving him a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Scootaloo said. "So when do we start?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Right now." Sonic said as he got up and knelt on his knee. "First off what do you like to do the most starting with the birthday filly?" Sonic asked. "Well I like to go crusading." Scootaloo said. "Same here, maybe I could take you on an adventure sometime, and you, I don't think I got your name when I was at Apple Acres." Sonic said as he turned his head to the yellow filly. "Well ma name's Apple Bloom and, ah like to help ma sis and ma brother at the apple farm." Apple bloom said. "As do I, and what about you, Sweetie Belle?" Sonic asked as he turned his head to Sweetie Belle. "Well I like to design and make outfits with my sister." Sweetie Belle said. "Alright now we're going to do some crusading." Sonic said as they got up.

"First stop, Dragon Mountain." Sonic said as he had the crusaders got in a wagon and he sped off with them. "What's at Dragon Mountain?" Scootaloo asked. "You're Cutie Mark." Sonic said. When they got there Sonic pointed at the top of the mountain. "That's where we're going." Sonic said. It took them a little while but they eventually got to the top. "Wow I'm really loving the sights and this climb is really fun. "Scootaloo look your Cutie Mark." Sonic pointed out. Scootaloo looked at her flank and saw a swirl within a triangle within a circle. "What symbol is that?" Apple Bloom asked. "That is the symbol for adventure; it's called a spirit travel from where I come from." Sonic said.

"Next stop Apple Acres." Sonic said as he took the three fillies to their next destination. "Alright A.B. I'll need some help painting and fixing the barn." Sonic said as he brought a hammer. "Alright." Apple Bloom said with cheer. Sonic started running back and forth in and out of the barn pulling it apart. When Sonic was done Apple Bloom started to reinforce each piece and helped Sonic put the barn back together. "Wow this is really fun." Apple Bloom said. "Apple Bloom your Cutie Mark." Sweetie Belle exclaimed. Apple Bloom looked at her flank and a golden hammer next to an apple appeared. "Yes, yes, yes I got my Cutie Mark." Apple Bloom cheered.

"Alright next stop Carousel Boutique." Sonic said as he sped off with the fillies in the wagon. "Alright now what I'd like for Sweetie here to make me an outfit, and don't worry I'll pay in bits." Sonic explained as he handed Sweetie Belle a pair-of-scissors, and a needle-n-thread, with ten bits. "Yes sir." Sweetie said as she got to work. Sweetie started pulling thread and cutting cloth while using her horn to work the machine like her sister showered. After she was done Sonic put on the outfit and was just amazed. Sonic was wearing a black, with red strips, leather suit with black and red shoes and gloves. "Wow I love it." Sonic said with glee. "Well that was very fun I can't wait to make more." Sweetie Belle said. "Sweetie Belle your Cutie Mark, its coming." Scootaloo said with cheer. Sweetie Belle looked at her flank as a pair of scissor and needle and thread appeared. "Yeah." Sweetie yelled with joy.

"Alright time for my next gift." Sonic said as he knelt and the three fillies came up to him. Sonic reached into his Quills and pulled out three gold rings and handed them to the three fillies. "These are special rings that have helped me throughout the years." Sonic paused as he looked out to the sunset. "Now there yours, *looks back at the fillies* hold onto them, they can help you in your time of need… Now we should get you back to the party or I might get yelled at." Sonic said as the fillies nodded in agreement and got in the wagon.

They got to the party, Sonic dropped off the fillies, he said goodnight, and took off the outfit while running to Canterlot's Praying Gazebo. "*Sighs* that was fun." Sonic said as he looked out to the sunset. Sonic knelt and prayed.

(Youtube Sam Tsui-If I Die Young)

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

_Gather up your tears; keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

The sharp knife of a short life

(Music ends)

"So you're giving up?" Twilight asked as she walked behind Sonic. "No, I was just making sure the god of my world would take care of me if I die tomorrow." Sonic said. "What is it with you and thinking you're going to die?" Twilight told Sonic. "Because I can't choose, so in case what Mephilis is telling me the truth, I'm preparing for when it does happen." Sonic explained. "But these ponies won't stand up for themselves, and if you do go and if this creature survives then what Sonic." Twilight explained back. Just then they heard signing at the front gates of Canterlot. "What's that?" Twilight asked. "I don't know, let's check it out." Sonic said as he picked up Twilight and boosted to the gates.

(Do You Hear The People Sing- Les Miserables (Skip to 15 seconds within the song))

Shadow was there waiting for them. "Shadow what's going on?" Sonic asked. "This is your army, it turns out the Cyber Ponies are working with the Time Eater, so I gathered an army of Minatare, ponies, and buffalo to help out. The leaders will like to speak with you I'll explain the Time Eater later." Shadow explained as a buffalo, two ponies, and a Minatare walked up to Sonic. "The name's Iron Will and the Minatare are with you until the end." Iron Will said. "Hey again Sonic, the people of APPLELOOSA are here by your side." Braeburn said. "Hello Sonic I'm the Mayor and the ponies of Ponyvile are here with you until death." The Mayor said. "I am Chief Thunderhooves and the native buffalo are by your side till we see the spirit world." The Chief said.

(Music ends)

Sonic was speechless. "I don't know what to say." He said. "How about you give them a speech." Twilight said. Sonic had a worried look on his face. He walked up to a podium and looked out to the many ponies, Minatare, and buffalo. "*Clears throat* my dear friends. We have been gathered here to fight an enemy that this world has never seen before. One who can manipulate time and space, one who has an army of metal ponies, and one who can make you feel as if your nothing to anybody… well I am here to tell you that with our combined friendships, we should be able do our best and defeat the enemy. Now we all have our jobs to do and we all know that after this day this world will no longer hide in fear of outside dangers. We will show the Time Eater why he shouldn't mess with the things we care about and the people we love… earlier today I help a pink pony cook and make brownies for a little filly's birthday, later on I helped three cowponies with their farm and delivered apples to Appleloosa, then I helped three fillies get their Cutie Marks. But now I have a job to do, and that's to lead you into battle and destroy the Time Eater before it's too late. So I ask of you today. Please lend me your strength so that we may defeat it before it defeats us. No matter what we are. Whether it's a Pegasus, a Unicorn, an Earth Pony, a Minatare, or a Buffalo. We will seize this day and bring peace to lands once again and we will stop at nothing to bring Peace, *Crowd cheers*, Joy, *Cheers louder*, Happiness, *Louder*, And Friendship to these lands and new ones to come." Sonic finishes and he has the entire crowd cheering.

Twilight walks up to Sonic and stands beside him. "So how did I do?" Sonic asked. "You did wonderful." Twilight replied as the couple got in yet another kiss, making the crowd cheer even louder.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: HOW THE END, BEGINS:

MOBIUS: TAILS'S WORKSHOP:

The Doctor and Tails were typing like crazy on the computers. Then something popped up onto the screen. "What!" Tails exclaimed. "What have you see this before?" the Doctor asked. "Yeah it's called Time Eater. We fought it before, but it caused a lot of damage to the world that we had to fix." Tails explained. "Ah something else came up." The Doctor said as he pointed to the screen where a bunch of words popped up. "Well that can't be good." The Doctor said. "What, what is it?" Tails asked. "Well with these dimensions coming together the Time Eater gets stronger." The Doctor explained. "So Sonic has to defeat Time Eater before that happens." Tails exclaimed. "Yes but get this, The Cyber Ponies are working with it so we better gather an army to stop it or its game over." The Doctor explained. "We've got to inform Shadow." The two said in unison. "Quick get everyone in the TARDIS." The Doctor ordered as he ran out the door.

EQUESTRIA: THAT NIGHT:

Sonic was walking through the army camps outside Ponyvile and looked into every tent. Sonic walked into the Ever-Free Forest to where he and Shadow camped, when all of a sudden Shadow appeared behind him. "Please tell me you know what's going on?" Sonic asked. "The dimensions are coming together and they're making Time Eater stronger." Shadow explained. "And you know this how?" Sonic asked. "Chip *Pulls out a letter* he sent me a letter explaining the situation and saying The Doctor will be back soon with everyone." Shadow explained.

All of a sudden they heard a twig snap; as they turned their heads they see Twilight walk out of a bush. "Shadow, please leave us." Sonic ordered. Shadow nodded and teleported away. "Sonic are you sure we can defeat Time Eater, *starts to cry, runs up to Sonic and puts her head on his chest* I did the math and every calculation I've made leads to your end… Please tell me you're going to live." Twilight demanded. "Look Twilight *kneels with his hands on her mane* I don't know how this will end, but I want you to remember something if I do go. *Twilight looks at him* Remember the times we had, and remember to run when you need to worry." Sonic explained.

They walked into Ponyvile, which was now filled with tents, and looked around. Sonic dropped Twilight off at her house and ran to Canterlot. Once there he ran to the throne room to talk to Celestia and Luna. He got to the door, he grabbed the latch to the door turned it, slowly and pushed it open. "SONIC!" Amy yelled as she talked Sonic.

In the room we see Shadow, Tails, Chip, the Doctor, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Knuckles, with Cream and Cheese, and the Princesses. "Well it's good to everyone back together, now all we need is some fish sticks and custard." Doctor complemented. "Now we really need to get caught up with each other." Tails suggested. "Sure we can do that on the tour of this world, come on." Sonic said as he leaded everyone but Shadow and the Princesses out the door.

"So Sonic how about this Twilight I heard about?" Amy asked as she walked next to Sonic. "Oh uh….." Sonic was stuck he didn't know how to break it to Amy, that he was in a relationship with Twilight. "Oh don't worry, I already know… *Pulls Hammer out of nowhere* But next time let me know." Amy scowled. "Ok I will." Sonic said. 'Though I still think I won't be able to choose.' He thought to himself.

Sonic showed the group everywhere around Equestria. They went from Canterlot to Ponyvile, Ponyvile to the Ever-Free Forest, the Ever-Free Forest to Appleloosa, Appleloosa to Dragon Valley, Dragon Valley to Manehatten, and so on.

As they walked back to Ponyvile the group ran into the mane six. "Oh my gosh new people, I gotta prepare the new welcoming party." Pinkie said as she ran off. "You'll have to excuse her, she's kind of jumpy. So Sonic are these your friends that you mentioned?" Twilight asked. "Yes these are my friends. *Points left to right* this is Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, Rouge, Blaze, and you already know Silver." Sonic showed off. "So I hear yawls are getting ready for war?" Applejack asked. "That's true everyone needs to ready for tomorrow." Sonic answered. "Actually Sonic my brother is sending us to Canterlot for some odd reason. I swear he thinks I can't handle myself out in a war zone." Twilight exclaimed. "Well I'll have a talk to him then, think you could handle the introductions while I'm gone?" Sonic asked. "Sure." Twilight answered.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to Canterlot to find Shinning Armor. Sonic (after a few minutes) finally found him in a room with battle plans. "Oh hello Sonic I didn't expect to see you any time soon. What brings you here?" Shinning asked. "Well I was wondering why you won't let Twilight stay like she wants to?" Sonic asked. "If you must know it's because Princess Celestia has a plan to use the Elements to do something, I don't know what, and she gives you the choice of joining the fight or staying here in Canterlot." "I'll have to think of that." Sonic said as he walked out the door and ran to where he and Shadow camped.

Meanwhile:

Shadow walked to the balcony of the palace and looked at the scenery. Shinning Armor walked up to Shadow. "So what's the plan?" he asked. "We have the Pegasus fly in with aerial assault and the Unicorns use their magic to make a shield around The Time Eater with me and Sonic in with it, in the mean time we need the Ponies, Minatare, and Buffalo to give ground support. Those Cyber Ponies are going to come first, so Sonic and I will stay and help in any way." Shadow explained. "Alright I will inform everypony and everyone." Shinning said as he walked off.

"So you think these ponies are fooled." Shadow said as Mephiles appeared out of a dark mist. "What do you mean?" Mephiles asked. "I know your true intentions and I know you'll try to kill Sonic when you get the chance." Shadow explained. "Hmph you got a lot nerve thinking that, but in any case we should form a better plan then what you've got, come we shall meet Shinning Armor at the barracks." Mephiles suggested and they started walking to the Barracks. "Oh, also the Cyber Ponies know of your time with the Black Arms and will send an army on you if they see you." Mephiles mentioned and they continued to walk.

Shadow:  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
will surely come a second time.  
One day more!

Sonic:  
I did not live until today.  
How can I live when we are parted?

Shadow:  
One day more.

Sonic and Twilight:  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
and yet with you, my world has started!

Amy:  
One more day all on my own.

Sonic and Twilight:  
Will we ever meet again?

Amy:  
One more day with him not caring.

Sonic and Twilight:  
I was born to be with you.

Amy:  
What a life I might have known.

Sonic and Twilight:  
And I swear I will be true!

Amy:  
But he never saw me there!

Shinning Armor:  
One more day before the storm!

Sonic:  
Do I follow where she goes?

Shinning Armor:  
At the barricades of freedom.

Sonic:  
Shall I join my brothers there?

Shinning Armor:  
When our ranks begin to form

Sonic:  
Do I stay; and do I dare?

Shinning Armor:  
Will you take your place with me?

ALL  
the time is now, the day is here

Shadow:  
One day more!

Mephiles:  
One more day to revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little schoolboys,  
They will wet themselves with blood!

Shadow:  
One day more!

Pinkie Pie and Chaotix:  
Watch 'em run amuck,  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here a little `dip'  
There a little `touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!

Tails: One day to a new beginning

Knuckles: Raise the flag of freedom high!

Rouge: Every man will be a king

Blaze: Every man will be a king

Silver: There's a new world for the winning

Tails: There's a new world to be won

ALL  
do you hear the people sing?

Sonic as he walks into Twilight's house and everyone is there:  
My place is here, I fight with you!

Shadow:  
One day more!

Sonic and Twilight:  
I did not live until today.

Amy:  
One more day all on my own!

Sonic and Twilight:  
How can I live when we are parted?

Mephiles (overlapping)  
I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little secrets;  
I will know the things they know.

Shadow:  
One day more!

Sonic and Twilight:  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away

Amy:  
What a life I might have known!

Sonic and Twilight:  
And yet with you my world has started

Mephiles (overlapping)  
One more day to revolution  
we will nip it in the bud  
we'll be ready for these

Schoolboys

Espio (overlapping):  
Watch 'em run amok  
Catch 'em as they fall  
never know your luck  
when there's a free-for-all!

Shadow:  
Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgment day

ALL  
tomorrow we'll discover  
what our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
one more day  
One day more!


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: PLANS ARE MADE AND EXPLAINING IS NEEDED:

WITH SONIC THE NEXT DAY:

Sonic was in Twilight's house and was looking over the plans when Shinning Armor walked in. "Is it time?" Sonic asked. "Almost, that Time Eater will be here soon. Also I found your sword." Shinning replied as he handed Sonic, Caliburn. "Hello again Sir Sonic." Caliburn greeted. "Also Celestia told me to give you this." Shinning said as he handed Sonic an amulet. Sonic looked at it with curiosity. "What is it?" Sonic asked. "It's a shielding amulet; it can make a small force field that can withstand any explosion." Shinning explained. Sonic smiled as he handed back the amulet. "What but you need it to survive the impact?" Shinning complained. "No I don't need it. *Looks out the window and sees the sunrise* for I've made a choice." Sonic said. "So what did you choose?" Shinning asked. Sonic just looked at Shinning with a blank stare. "I understand." Shinning said as he walked out the door, leaving the amulet on the table and Tails walked in.

"Sonic I've got urgent news." Tails said as he pulled out his hand held. "What's up Tails is it good or bad?" Sonic said as he looked on the screen of the hand held. "Both good and bad. According to The Doctor's and my calculations, your Chaos Control could either bring the dimensions together or separate them without increasing Time Eater's strength." Tails explained. "Okay I'll take that into consideration." Sonic said as Silver and Blaze walked in. "Sonic could Blaze and I talk to you. *Looks at Tails* in private?" Silver asked. Sonic looks at Tails. "Sorry bud." He said. "Oh don't worry you got your busyness, do you want me to go get the others to go over battle plans?" Tails suggested. "Sure bud, tell them to meet me here in about ten minutes." Sonic told Tails as he flew out the door.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sonic asked as he laid down on the couch by the window. "Sonic …this is possibly your last day alive." Blaze admitted. Sonic just looked at them. "I know Blaze and I've known for a while now." Sonic said. "What you've known and never said anything about." Silver yelled. "Look Silver I only learned of this event recently after you left *Get up and into Silver's face* and judging since you're from the future you've known far longer than anyone else and only told Blaze out of fear." Sonic criticized. Sweat formed all over Silver, Sonic was right, how could Silver tell the others. "How did you know?" Silver asked. "It was simple *get's out of Silver's face* and you really need to work on facial expressions." Sonic said.

"This is something we can all agree on." Caliburn said. "And that would be?" Blaze asked. "The fact that I'm almost always ignored whenever we go somewhere!" Caliburn complained. "Hey at least you weren't forgotten about." Sonic said. Just then Chip crashed through the window. "I heard Tails said to be here soon, so I came as quick as I could." He said. "Sorry Chip you're a little early." Sonic said. "Oh ok well I'll just stick around then." Chip said as he fluttered into the kitchen. "Don't eat the chili dogs I just made those." Sonic yelled. Just then the rest of Sonic's friends came in.

"Hey Sonic what's up." Knuckles said. "Alright listen up everyone, because I'm only saying this once." Sonic said as he slammed a map of Equestria on a table. "Alright this and other dimensions are under attack. So here's the plan, Amy, Blaze, Espio, and Vector I need you to help the ground troops. Silver, Charmy, Tails, and Rouge, I need you to go with the air assault with the Pegasus. That'll leave Shadow, Knuckles, and Chip to help the Unicorns with the force field." Sonic explained. "And let me guess, you're going to take on Time Eater by yourself." Espio commented. "That's right" Sonic said.

"Now are there any questions, comments, or concerns?" Sonic asked. No one raised their hands. "Good now let's get moving." Sonic said as everyone but Sonic and Shadow left. "What's up Shadow?" Sonic asked. Shadow was looking out the window. "Why?" Shadow asked. Sonic looked puzzled as he tilted his head in question. "Why do you and that Unicorn look so happy with each other, even though you know this is your last day?" Shadow asked. "Well, it's like she fills in this gap sought of, like all my life there's been something missing." Sonic answered.

Meanwhile with Twilight at Canterlot:

Twilight and her friends were all in the throne room with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "Twilight Sparkle we need you and the other Elements of Harmony to ready the Magic Rainbow when we say, but in the mean time rest, you will need full strength to help defeat Time Eater." Celestia explained. Twilight decided to look out the window and look to the stars while the rest of her friends went to take a nap in the guest houses.

"Sister what will we do if Sonic decides to leave?" Luna asked for she saw depression in Twilight's eyes. "Then we find a way to bring him back." Celestia answered. "But what if he… dies?" Luna wondered out loud. "He won't if I heard The Doctor correctly the there is a _secret_ plan in case he doesn't choose, which is why I had Shinning Armor give Sonic a rare Shielding Amulet. But speaking of which where is The Doctor?" Celestia questioned. "Oh he said he needs to check on a few things. But what was the secret plan?" Luna wondered. "Oh, that he _didn't_ tell me but I bet it'll work." Celestia joyfully answered. Luna just face-hoofed in anger.

Twilight was just looking out into the stars when she sighed. It took her a little while until she finally noticed a blue police box sitting in the garden. With haste and so many questions inside her head she ran out to the garden and entered the box. "Doctor I need to know everything, I overheard Celestia and Luna speaking to each other, what's the secret plan of yours and why does Sonic have to choose?" Twilight asked. But The Doctor wasn't there; instead it was Mephiles the Dark. "Why Twilight Sparkle what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here." He said. "What do you want Mephiles, if you're trying to persuade me don't, Sonic and Shadow told me all about you. Now where is The Doctor?" Twilight demanded. "First off The Doctor is just on a daily walk, I'm just looking after his TARDIS while he's out. But If you really want to know why he has to choose is because *walks around* he has to suffer." Mephiles answered. "Why because he made you suffer?" Twilight asked angry tone. "Well yes and no, you see these dimension were never meant to meet, it was all an accident. Now when he came to this world that made me possible again so I tried to warn Sonic and Shadow to gather the Emeralds quickly and go home but then I realized since I was possible that created a Time Paradox and so Time Eater regained control over Eggman and will now eat away Time and Space. But then _you_ showed up and filled the gaps in Sonic's soul. So I gave him a choice to either stay and be with you or go home with his friends and not have to worry about Eggman. Either way he suffers." Mephiles explained.

"But why weren't these dimension meant to meet why can't we just combine them?" Twilight asked. "Because that'll only make Time Eater stronger, by having more land to devour into nothingness." Mephiles answered as he clutched his fist.

BACK IN THE THRONE ROOM:

Shinning Armor and Princess Cadence walked only to see Twilight run out. Shinning then immediately ran into the room with Cadence tailing behind. "What happened?" Shinning demanded. "What with Twilight, don't worry she's just a little depressed that's." Celestia answered. "Sonic's chose to leave didn't he?" Luna asked. "No he chose the third choice." Cadence objected. "And that would be?" Celestia asked. "To die amongst his friends." Shinning and Cadence said in unison. "WHAT!" Celestia and Luna yelled. "He refused the amulet, but I left with him anyways." Shinning confessed. "And this decision is just tearing him apart." Cadence answered.

"That's where you're all wrong." Sonic said as he fell from the roof and landed in between everyone. "WHAT!" Shinning and Cadence yelled, Celestia and Luna just face-hoofed. "How are we wrong and why is everything so confusing with you?" Luna asked. "First off I didn't choose to die and this decision isn't tearing me apart. But Doc's got a plan and no one needs to know about it." Sonic answered. "Then what did you choose?" Shinning asked. "I choose to explore." Sonic answered. "Not only that but now we have a Time Eater eating away our dimensions and we're ready for it." Caliburn said. "Good then let's end this." Shinning said understating what Sonic said as they left the room and went to Ponyvile, leaving the three Princesses in question. "Okay, now I'm really confused." Luna said.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: EXPLAINING DONE AND BATTLES START:

A/N: Wow. Stories are coming and starting to get epic.

WITH TWILIGHT:

"But that doesn't explain why you're helping him." Twilight confronted. "I only helped him because he and Shadow discovered me controlling Discord and since I go by the Code of Gods back in his world, once discovered by a mortal I am obligated to help him once." Mephiles explained. "But you said that in the final battle he'll have your wits." Twilight told Mephiles. Mephiles stopped pacing around and looked at Twilight. "And according to what you're telling me Gods also follow their word that means you have to help Sonic until the battle's over." Twilight confronted. Mephiles looked down to his right and thought for a moment. "Damn it you're right." He said in angry. "But I'll require the Chaos Emerald you hold." Mephiles said as he held out his hand. "Why?" Twilight asked as she backed up a bit. "Sonic only has six out of seven Chaos Emeralds that's why." Mephiles explained. Twilight brought out the blue emerald but hesitated before she shook her head and gave Mephiles the emerald. "Wise choice." He said as he grabbed the emerald and started to fade away in a dark mist. "Wait before you go I just one more question." Twilight called. Mephiles stopped fading. "Sonic's sword was here before all this happened and he was King Arthur, how do you explain that." Twilight confronted yet again. "Think of it like this. A long, long time ago there was a world filled with amazing life forms such as Dragons, Equines, Humans, and other amazing critters. Everyone was at peace even the Gods who created it. But then the humans discovered time travel and made the first time paradox, thus creating Time Eater. A war started, The Time War. The Gods tried to stop it but it was not enough. Then Time Eater started eating reality. Chaos then created the Chaos Emeralds and separated the world into 7 and sealed Time Eater away. But three thousand years later Dr. Eggman created a black hole right where it was sealed thus releasing it. Now Dr. Eggman has started bringing the worlds together making it stronger. Sure Sonic defeated Time Eater once but that was merely a dragon under mechanical control. Now he's back and will eat away time and space unless we use the Chaos Emeralds _and _the Elements of Harmony." Mephiles explained. "But why turn him into an Earth Pony what would that do?" Twilight asked. "Oh that was just for amusement it won't really happen unless he wants it to." Mephiles explained. "Amusement!" Twilight yelled. "What, can the Gods of the Multi-Verse not have fun?" Mephiles asked. "Good point." Twilight said and Mephiles faded into a dark mist.

Just then Doctor walked in. "Well done Miss Sparkle." Doctor cheered as he clapped his hoofs. "What, did I do something?" Twilight asked. "Yes *Walks to the middle console and starts pushing buttons and pulling levers* you just enabled Sonic to continue his _Journey_." Doctor answered. "What do you mean _Journey_?" Twilight questioned. "Look now is not the time, now the battle is about to start, go get ready." Doctor ordered. Twilight exited and the TARDIS disappeared. "You're hiding something." Twilight said as she went to find her friends.

WITH SONIC:

Sonic decided to run as fast as he could while Shinning Armor just teleported to Twilight's house in Ponyvile. They entered only to find everyone waiting. "What took you so long?" Shadow asked. "That doesn't matter, right now we need everyone and everypony in Appleloosa." Shinning ordered. "The Army left about three hours ago." Knuckles said. "Quick get everyone on the train!" Sonic ordered as he ran out the door with everyone tailing behind.

Sonic and Shadow ran by the side of the train while everyone else was in the train cart. Shinning Armor was looking at Sonic with sadness. "What's wrong?" Blaze asked. "My sister will be devastated if he goes." Shinning said. In Shinning's part of the cart were Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails. "Look Doctor has a plan and it'll work." Knuckles said. Then a low noise was heard throughout the entire cart and the TARDIS appeared in front of them. "Oy I'll have you know that my secret plan worked out just fine." Doctor yelled as he trotted out of the TARDIS. Doctor was now wearing a blue coat with a red bow tie and a mechanical stick poking out of the left pocket. "You like, Rarity made for me earlier." Doctor said.

MEANWHILE WITH SONIC:

"So why did you ask about me and Twilight earlier?" Sonic asked. "Only because I was curious, no reason." Shadow answered and starting skating faster with his jet shoes. "Hold on, you've asked that before why again?" Sonic demanded as he caught up with Shadow. Shadow was silent. Sonic looked deeply into his eyes and saw everything. "Whoa dude, why didn't you mention it earlier!" Sonic said in excitement. "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked in question. "Dude I knew it I can't believe you like her out of the rest and I thought she was just to caring and kind for you." Sonic said as he did a summersault and padded Shadow's back. "HEY I CAN BE CARING AND KIND!" Shadow yelled. "Hey don't worry when this is all said and done you can admit it to her and ask her on date or something." Sonic suggested and smirked at Shadow. "My only question is how come?" Some asked as he shrugged. "It's because she reminds me so much of _her_." Shadow said. "Ah you mean Maria." Sonic said.

BACK WITH SHINNING ARMOR:

"Wait what was the plan?" Tails asked. "My apologies Mr. Armor but I needed your sister for this. But anyways my plan was to have Miss Sparkle convince Mephiles why he should let Sonic live no matter what." Doctor explained. "And did it work?" Shinning asked as he got into Doctor's face. "Why yes it did and now Sonic has a chance of living, as long as he has that Shielding Amulet you gave him." Doctor said with joy. "Oh shoot." Shinning said as he face-hoofed. "What did something happen?" Silver asked. "Oh Sonic only disregarded the only thing that would keep him ALIVE!" Shinning complained. "Oh good thing I grabbed another." Doctor said with pride as he pulled out an amulet from his right pocket.

Doctor then ran to the window and found Sonic and Shadow running beside the cart. "Oy Sonic my secret plan worked, here you'll need this." He said as he handed Sonic the amulet. Sonic flipped while grabbing it and started running backwards and looked at the amulet. "Are you sure?" Sonic yelled back. "Positive, oh by the way stop sign." Doctor yelled back as Sonic hit a stop sign and fell far behind, but quickly caught up.

Chip then opened his window to check if Sonic was alright. "Hey Sonic, are you alright?" Chip asked. "Yup just fine Chip." Sonic answered. Up ahead they could see campsites all over Appleloosa. "Well how about that." Shadow said as he pointed to a portal in the sky. "They're here." Sonic said.

A/N: Well how about the battle has started and Shadow has a crush, but what about Sonic and how will this end for him? Also id' like to thank the many people who followed and favorited this story for their never-ending support and also apologize for the end is seriously near.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: THE BARRICADE:

Sonic, Shadow, and Chip ran ahead to check on things at the camps, leaving Shining Armor and the rest of the gang behind. "Sonic that portal means something." Shadow pointed out. "Gee what gave it away, your brain or the fact that The Cyber Ponies are coming out of it!" Sonic yelled.

MEANWHILE WITH TAILS:

Tails pulled a lever that was next to his seat and many train carts opened and folded into a mini airport. "Tails when did you install this?" Shining asked. "Just yesterday, I figured since-" Tails was interrupted "Yeah now's not the time did, did you bring your plane." Knuckles asked. "No, but I did make a new one thanks to Celestia giving me the materials." Tails explained as he pushed a button and a blue futuristic plane unfolded from a box at the end of the port. "I call it the Hyper Tornado; it's twice as fast as the last one and more heavily armored with three times the fire capacity, and is powered by a make-due fake Chaos Emerald." Tails explained and ran to the pilot seat. "Silver, Charmy, Rouge, Cream and Cheese you're with me." Tails ordered. "Yes sir Mr. Tails." Cream said as she followed and got into the cockpit with Tails.

"Knuckles in the box over there is an armored dune buggy that everyone should fit in." Tails explained and pointed to a box behind the plane. "Gotchya." Knuckles said and grabbed the box. Tails flew off with Cream and Cheese in the cockpit, Silver and Charmy flying next to the plane. Knuckles pressed a red button on the box and it unfolded into a red and black dune buggy with machine guns and missile launchers on the sides. "Alright everybody in." Knuckles said as he got into the driver's seat and Amy, Blaze, Shining, Espio, Vector and Doctor jumped in.

Sonic, Chip and Shadow found Braeburn and Iron Will at the front of the camp waiting for them. "What's the status?" Sonic asked as he and Shadow came to a complete stop in front of them. "The Cyber Ponies are just standing there, as if waiting for orders." Iron explained. "That and our ranks are starting to worry." Braeburn added. "Hmm…" Shadow thought for a moment as he put his hand under his chin. "Shadow any ideas?" Sonic asked. "Build a barricade." Shadow suggested. "Not bad strategist." Chip said and patted Shadow on the back.

Moments later the town's ponies were throwing out furniture and helping the army build a barricade in front of the city of Appleloosa. Tails saw the entire thing happen from the sky with curiosity. "Tails, what's happening down there?" Silver asked. "It looks like they're building a barricade or something." Tails answered. "Why would they need a barricade?" Charmy asked. "Probably to draw the enemies' attention to them instead of other civilization like Ponyvile or Canterlot." Tails explained. "Why don't inform Shining Armor and Knuckles of this?" Silver asked. "Yeah I think that's a good idea." Rouge added. "On it, just give me a sec." Tails said.

Knuckles was driving the dune buggy right under Tails's plane and was wondering what was happening up ahead until he heard a phone ringing. Knuckles looked confused at first but then he noticed a yellow button blinking and pushed it. "Knuckles, Sonic is building a barricade, why, I don't know yet but I bet it's for a good reason." Tails explained. "Roger that, we'll keep that in mind." Knuckles said and let go of the button.

"So what do you think Sonic will do once he's in the force field with Time Eater?" Shining asked. "Probably something crazy, like last time." Vector protested. "And that was?" Doctor asked. "He just ran around until he got slammed into the ground." Espio explained. "Right but at least you and the rest of his friends were there to help and cheer him on, right?" Shining asked. "That is right; we helped and cheered until the very end." Amy added. "What about you Blaze, what was that battle like?" Doctor asked as he turned his head to Blaze. Blaze was just silent while she was looking at one of her emeralds called a Sol Emerald. "Wait Blaze you brought those with you?" Amy asked. "Yeah I thought I might need them just in case." Blaze explained. "What is that important?" Shining asked. "Yes this is one of the seven Sol Emeralds I guard, they are just as powerful as the Chaos Emeralds in every way but lack Chaos ability, and luckily I have all seven with me just in case we need a little extra power." Blaze explained.

Back at the barricade Sonic and Shadow stood next to each other and readied their swords for a fight they won't forget. "If this ends today Shadow, I want you to do me a few favors?" Sonic asked. "Just give me the list and I'll see it done." Shadow agreed. "I would like if you take my journal back home and watch over this and the other dimensions while I'm gone." Sonic said as he handed him. "But what will you do if you do make it through this?" Shadow asked as he took the journal. "Then it's a good thing I have a second copy." Sonic answered.

MEANWHILE WITH TWILIGHT:

Twilight was resting in a guest house, as if pondering about something. Then her friends came in and had worried looks on their faces. "Look Twi you can't just sit here moping around like some varmint lost his nuts *Pauses and puts her hoof under her chin* or something like that." Applejack protested. "Yeah Twiley, let's turn that frown upside down." Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Looking dreadful never helps dearie." Rarity exampled. "Twilight this just isn't you, you've never backed down or moped around when Equestria was in trouble." Fluttershy explained. "Yeah just like Sonic you've never gave up or stopped for anything when it was for Equestria or Friendship." Rainbow Dash exclaimed. That last bit that Rainbow said made Twilight's ears perk up; she looked at her friends and put a smile on her face. "You're right; all of you made me realize that just because I might lose someone very special to me today and Equestria is almost done for, that doesn't mean I can sit around and mope about it, I have to stand tall, run when I worry, and try to help fix the problem before it's said and done. So I'm going to stand and fight." Twilight explained.

"Now that's the spirit I like to here." Celestia said as she entered the room. "Princess Celestia, I've come to a conclusion." Twilight said. "And that is?" Celestia asked. "Even though I've made a pretty good friend, who later became my special, somebody, and now I might lose him and Equestria I can't sit around like a kid, I have to stand and do what is right for my friends." Twilight explained. "That's very good and well said. Now there is a task at hand I need the Magic Rainbow ready in about an hour, think you could handle it?" Celestia asked confidently. "Yes mam." Twilight saluted as her and her friends ran out the door leaving Celestia in the dust. "Well I hope the Doctor knows what he's doing?" Celestia questioned and flew out after the girls.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: THE BATTLE STARTS:

Sonic, Chip, and Shadow were ready for battle waiting for Tails and Knuckles to get the rest of the group to the barricade. Moment later as Tails and Knuckles vehicles were coming to view, so did The Cyber Ponies. "Get ready!" Sonic yelled and the army of Buffalo, Minatare, and Ponies got into positions with muskets, clubs, and heads in arms. "Good thing Celestia has some knowledge of weaponry." Shadow complemented. "Yeah if it weren't for that, the ponies especially would be screwed." Sonic added. "That and it's all magic based." Chip noted.

Tails and Knuckles with their groups were being cashed and shot at by The Cyber Ponies. "Do they ever run out of ammo?" Silver asked. "I don't *BANG* quick Amy, Shining Armor man the guns, Doc see if you can't fix the damage!" Knuckles ordered. "It's Doc-tor, and you're no Bugs Bunny." Doctor said as he got to work. Shining and Amy turned the machine guns towards the army of Cyber Ponies. "FIRE!" Shining ordered and they started shooting. Bang bad a-bang. Three Cyber Ponies were shot. BANG. The engine was shot and on fire. "DOCTOR!" Knuckles yelled. "Right here." Doctor said as he brought out the mechanical stick from earlier. He pointed the stick at the engine and pressed a small button on it. The tip of the stick started glowing green and a high-pitched noise came from. Then the engine started to repair itself and the fire died out. "What was that?" Blaze asked. "Now is not the time, Blaze and Vector start shooting fire I've got an idea that'll bye us some time." Knuckles ordered. Blaze and Vector got on opposite sides of the buggy and threw fire out the sides. Knuckles then made a left turn leaving a trail of fire. Just as the army of Cyber Ponies were about to catch up with the group Knuckles made a u-turn then another left. The wall of fire they made forced the enemy army to stop charging. "YEAH!" Knuckles yelled as he and the group drove off to the barricade.

Sonic, Chip, and Shadow saw the whole episode from the top of the barricade. "Smooth move Knuckles." Sonic said. "At least he bought us some time." Shadow complemented. Knuckles and Tails with their groups came up to the barricade and Tails started circling above while Knuckles drifted in front of them. "That'll only by us like five minutes." Knuckles explained. "More like seconds!" Chip pointed out as he pointed to the charging Cyber Ponies. "Oh crap!" Shadow said. "WAIT FOR IT!" Sonic ordered a group of Earth Ponies with enchanted muskets got ready. The Cyber Ponies were getting scarcely close and started firing. "FIRE!" Sonic ordered and then group after group started firing magical bolts. With every bolt fired and landed there was a shockwave that took out groups of Cyber Ponies.

"There's too many!" "We'll never make it!" "Oh Celestia help us now!" Random ponies kept calling out with worry. This irritated Sonic to the bone. "Shadow I need your sword." Sonic demanded. "Just use the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said as he handed Sonic his sword. "Sorry it's too soon, I have to wait until Time Eater shows up." Sonic explained as he took the sword and threw them in the air. Sonic jumped and caused a flash of light to nearly blind everyone as golden armor with a red cape surrounded him and turned Caliburn into Excalibur.

Back in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends could see the flash of light. "What was that?" Applejack asked. "Did something bad happen?" Rainbow dash asked. "It was very pretty." Rarity admired. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh." Pinkie Pie panicked and jumped wall to wall. "I hope everything is alright!" Fluttershy wondered. "WILL EVERYPONY CALM DOWN?" Twilight yelled and everyone calmed down. "Relax it's just Sonic turning into his armored form." Celestia added. "Oh." Everyone from Applejack to Fluttershy said in understanding. "Now get ready, the battle started." Celestia warned.

Back at the barricade Excalibur Sonic flew to Tails and opened his helmet. "Tails get the Pegasus and start the aerial assault." He ordered and flew off towards the enemy army. Tails flew the plane to the city and signaled for the Pegasus. Like an instant a group of blue Pegasus, followed by many others, with enchanted muskets flew into the air and followed the kinstu and rabbit with a chao in a plane.

Sonic was about to clash into the army when they exploded right in front of him. Sonic looked behind him and saw Tails and the aerial assault shooting at The Cyber Ponies. Sonic then started slashing at every metallic pony in sight. Then three bigger and more heavily armed Cyber Ponies jumped right in front in front of him. Sonic smirked and tightened his grip on Excalibur then jumped as one of the Mega Cybers tried to punch him. Sonic landed on it and stuck his tongue and taunted for another to come him. Another tried to punched but Sonic merely sidestepped and made it punch the one he was on. During the sidestep Sonic hopped off and sliced the one he was on in half cause it to blow up and destroy both of the Mega Cybers. Sonic looked at the other one and taunted it, making it charge. Sonic jumped out of the way and it exploded. Sonic looked behind himself and found Mephiles with a dark mysterious ball of energy in his hand. "You don't have to do this alone you know." Mephiles confessed. "Alright I see." Sonic said. "See what?" Mephiles asked. "I've never been alone in my fights; I've always had Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, the Chaotix, Silver, Cream, Cheese, and Blaze by my side in almost every adventure. But in this one I have to." Sonic explained. "Why must you do this alone?" "Because according to your book I should've signed my own death certificate by now and now I've got to defeat Time Eater." Sonic explains as he runs into the army of Cyber Ponies and starts slash running.

MEANWHILE:

Knuckles parked the buggy on top of the barricade on a platform built for it. "Shining and Amy keep on the turrets, Vector and Espio get to the ground troops and find some guns. I'll find Shadow and Chip." Knuckles ordered. Then beeping on the radio came again and Knuckles pushed the yellow button. "Knuckles this is Shadow can you hear me, come in Knuckles." "This is Knuckles; I read you loud and clear." "Knuckles, quickly head east, you'll find me eventually." "Roger that." Knuckles jumped out of the buggy.

Knuckles was running while dodging and jumping over explosions, Cyber Lasers, and flying bits of furniture. (If you ask me he's practily doing parkour). As Knuckles was dodging he could here cheering, ignoring the cheering he just ran past everyone and found Shadow with Chip. "What's up?" Knuckles asked. "In case you didn't stop to see what the commotion was about then take a look." Shadow said as he handed him a pair of binoculars. Knuckles put on the binoculars on looked out to the distance. Knuckles face turns to surprised when he sees Excalibur Sonic. "Is that?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, Sonic has these swords that when used correctly this golden armor appears and his sword turns into Excalibur." Shadow explained. Shadow pulled out his communicator. "Shining start the ground assault it's almost time." Shadow ordered.

"Got it." Shining said and jumped from the turret he was in. He trotted to an opening near the ground troops that consisted of Minatare and Buffalo. "CHARGE!" he yelled and the troops ran unorderly and clashed with the army of Cyber Ponies.

BACK WITH SONIC:

Sonic was slashing at some Cyber Ponies when all of a sudden the ground started shaking. Then the ground around him started cracking, Sonic looked towards the cracking ground and saw Time Eater emerge from the ground. "NOW!" Sonic yelled into a communicator.

Shadow heard the call and raised his hand into the air. Then at an instant he, Knuckles, Chip, and a large group of Unicorns surrounded Time eater and set up a force field around it and Sonic. Before the field was complete Sonic powered down and threw Shadow the swords. "Alright you, unless you want an embarrassing beat down give up now." Sonic ordered as he looked at Time Eater. It said nothing. "Ah still need a scrambled egg to talk for you I see." Sonic smirked. Time Eater's only response was shooting phazoids at Sonic. Sonic quickly ran away from the attack but it kept coming. "Gotta keep moving!" Sonic said to himself. Time Eater opened a portal and sent an arm through it. The attack stopped and sonic came to an immediate one in front of Time Eater. "HA is that all you got, last time you slammed your hand on me." Sonic confronted. And like he was asking for it, Time Eaters hand slammed right on Sonic.

Celestia saw What happened from where she was at the balcony of the castle. "Now Girls!" She ordered. Twilight and her friends started glowing. Then Twilight opened her eyes, which were pitch blinding white, and the Rainbow was fired.

Blaze saw what was happening and ran straight for the field. Once there she threw the Sol Emeralds inside. Shadow saw this as well and threw back the swords. "Do you think he'll need them?" Knuckles asked. "Yes." Shadow said.

The Rainbow shot straight through the field and hit Sonic, who then floated into the air. Sonic's hand twitched then started glowing all of the colors but still had his blue fur his eyes opened and were also glowing all the colors possible. "Alright, time over feed this bottomless pit once and for all." He yelled and the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Sacred Sword started to swirl around him. "Ultra Sonic Style!" And Sonic then turned the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds and turned into his Hyper Form, Caliburn turned into Excalibur, then flames surrounded him as well as the rainbow aura. Ultra Sonic flew in front of Time Eater. "Any objections?" Ultra Sonic asked as his voice echoed. Time Eater was silent. "Didn't think so. Now let's BRAWL!" Ultra Sonic said. Time Eater opened another portal and entered. "So you want to fight in the Time Rift again! Alright BRING IT OWN!" Ultra Sonic entered the portal and it disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: THE END OF AN EPIC ADVENTURE AND THE START OF MANY STORIES:**

WITH TWILIGHT AND THE GANG:

Twilight and her friends made it to the battle field just in time to see Sonic enter the portal. "Where's he going, and what Happened to the Cyber Ponies?" She asked. Shadow, Knuckles, Chip, Shining Armor, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Silver, The Chaotix and Doctor were standing where the field used to be. "He's entered the Time Rift." Doctor answered. "The what now?" Knuckles asked in confusion. "The Time Rift is a pathway through time and space and is very hard to travel through." Doctor explained. "But how can we see him fight that Time Eater?" Charmy asked. "Quick Tails I need your Handheld." Doctor demanded. "Okay what for?" Tails asked as he handed Doctor his Handheld. "So I can use my Sonic Screwdriver on it to make it where you can see the fight." Doctor explained as he brought out the mechanical stick again and pressed a button while pointing it at the handheld. The Handheld started to flicker and the screen began to flash. Doctor released the button and handed Tails back the Handheld. "Here now you can see the fight." Doctor said. Tails looked at it for a sec. then pressed the one button and it showed Ultra Sonic in Front of Time Eater.

(Awakening-Halo 4 Soundtrack)

"Alright time to get serious!" Sonic yelled as his voice echoed. The Time Rift was very purple-ish and had random rocks and old buildings floating around. Time Eater threw the first attack, throwing yellow drills at Sonic. Sonic merely dodged and boosted towards it. Time Eater then froze time and slashed at Sonic. Sonic slashed threw using Excalibur to cut away Time Eater's attack. Time Eater pulled his hand away and sent two other hands through portals. Sonic boosted while pointing Excalibur in front of him but this time he stabbed the middle of Time Eater making him growl in pain. "What's wrong got a tooth pick stuck in you?" Sonic smirked. Time Eater just grabbed Sonic using the arms he sent through the portals. "Time to end this! CHAOS!" Sonic started to glow brighter. "CONTROL!" Time stopped and Sonic got out of Time Eaters grip. Sonic flew into Time Eater's face. "CHAOS… BLAST!" Sonic yelled as a giant explosion accrued. Sonic was now all bruised up and Time Eater was gone so he flew to a floating rock and powered down. The blast was so powerful it could match a spirit bomb. Sonic fell to his back. "Man that really hurt." He exclaimed. Just then Time Eater appeared in front of him and roared.

BACK WITH THE GANG:

"Oh no, Sonic!" Everyone exclaimed. "Quick get everybody in the TARDIS!" Doctor yelled as the TARDIS appeared behind him. Everyone jumped in and Doctor started flipping levers and pushed buttons as he did so he started to glow. "Oh no, not now!" He exclaimed and fell to the floor. "What, what happened?" Applejack asked. Just then a man rose from where Doctor fell. "Oh good that wasn't a regeneration." The man wore a tan flannel, red bow-tie, black slacks, and blue shoes. Everyone was blanked faced. "Look now is not the best time to explain all that wibaly wobbly timey wimey stuff so get out because we're here." Doctor said as he ran out the door with everyone behind him.

(Music stops)

Sonic was lying on the floor when everyone reached him and Twilight tackled him. "Oh my Celestia, Sonic please tell me your fine." She asked. "I'm fine but Time Eater is still at large." Sonic exclaimed weakly and coughed due to the pain. "Sir Sonic, you can't stop here you need to get up and finish the fight." Caliburn explained, still in Sonic's hand. "No let him rest he needs his strength." Knuckles confronted. "Will both of you knock it off?" Spike intervened (Spike was there the entire time with the mane 6).

While everyone was by Sonic, Doctor decided to scan Time Eater. He just looked at it. "So what, we just standing here, why don't you end it and eat us HUH... Oh that's right because you think you're a god you can do what you please. No you're not a god, I've seen gods and goddesses and compared to you, you are but a mere parasite feeding off the souls of planets and memories of people. Memories of love and loss and birth and death and joy and sorrow." Doctor confronts Time Eater as it stares at him blankly. "So, so come on then take mine. Take my memories." Time Eater releases tentacles from his back. "I hope you have a big apatite?" The tentacles hit Doctor and he grunts in pain. "Cause I've lived a long life, and I have seen many things. I walked away from the last great Time War, I've marked the passing of the Time Lords, and I saw the Birth of the Universe and watched as time ran out moment by moment until there was nothing left, no time, no space, just me." Time Eater started to look frightened as it kept feeding off Doctor's memories. "I've walked into universes were the laws of physics were devised by a mad man." Doctor started to shed a tear. "I have seen universes created and burned. I have seen things you wouldn't believe, and I have lost things you will never understand and I know things. Secrets that must never be told and knowledge that must never be spoken." Time Eater started to shrink. "Knowledge that will make Time Eater Gods praise. So come on then, take it, take it all baby, have it, you have it all." Doctor shouted and Time Eater shrank away.

Doctor stumbled onto his knees in pain. "He did it!" Pinkie exclaimed and hoped in cheer. Just then Time Eater grew back, but bigger this time. "I won't feed you anymore." Doctor exhaled. Just then Sonic, using whatever strength he had left, got up and limped towards Time Eater. "Doctor has been through a lot by the looks of it, but me I'm only sixteen." Sonic said. "No Sonic don't do it." Twilight ordered as she tried to pull Sonic away form Time Eater. "Twilight if I don't then it's just going to keep coming, *Kneels in front of and puts a hand on her mane* and if it keeps coming it'll eventually eat all of time and space." Sonic explained. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Shadow yelled as he tries to help Twilight. Soon everyone tried to stop Sonic from getting to Time Eater. But their efforts were futile, for Time Eater pushed them away from Sonic. "You see I'm only sixteen and I have so many unlived days. I am a walking piece of Mobian history and I've never seen a boring day go by at all. So take me, take me in their place, for I have an infinite amount of days unlived and I thought I would never stop running." Time Eater brings out the tentacles again and waves them to Sonic. "I have never been in a wedding or seen how seven dimensions come together." Sonic started to fade away starting at his feet as he started crying. "Of course there is a big difference between one and the other, one is very big but the other has infinity." Doctor confronted as he stood up. "I will probably never see Twilight's wedding dress or even other dimensions." Sonic's fade was now to his hips. "But there is one thing I can still do CHAOS!" Sonic turned into his Super form. "CONTROL!" Time Eater looked down and saw that his body was being turned to stone. "And Infinity is too much!" Doctor said and Time Eater turned fully to stone. Sonic looked back at everyone. "Good bye." He said as he disappeared. After that everybody (Safe for Shadow and Doctor) was crying.

A VERY SHORT EPILOGE: 

There was a white building and the door opened. We walk in and fall through the air dodging smashing spiky plates and saw oval shaped turrets, eventually we hit the ground. "Oh Hello I didn't expect to see anything like this in the labs." A feminine computer voice spoke as a capsule came out of the ground reviling a blue _hedgehog_ in cryo.


	21. There and Back at the Speed of Sound

**A/N**: Unless you read the review I posted, yes I've made the final decision and I'm making an after math or 2 for the story. Also I've changed the title because that's the story I'm working on at the moment.

**THERE AND BACK AT THE SPEED OF SOUND**

Prologue:

It was the coronation day for the new princess Twilight Sparkle. The crowds outside Canterlot were cheering and overexcited for her speech. Afterwards we find Twilight with Spike at the library. "Oh Spike, I remember when we first came here." She told the young dragon. "Yeah, those were the days." Spike said. Just then Twilight got a headache and pictures of Sonic the Hedgehog appeared in her mind. "You okay Twilight?" Spike asked. "Yeah I'm fine; I just wish he was here." Twilight confessed. "Well how about we go on a picnic with our friends that should get your mind off things." Spike suggested.

"CONTROL!" Just then Shadow appeared strangling what looked like a Metal Sonic but black and orange. "Look Shadow, Tails repaired me so I could help out a bit." It said. "I don't care you still killed those in the past." Shadow confronted still strangling the look-a-like Metal Sonic. "Maybe, but I wasn't in full control of myself, it was Eggman who ordered me to committee those crimes." Shadow lightened his grip. "I was used and misjudged, just like you, and now I'm standing here with regret and shame." Metal finished and Shadow let go of it. "Fine but now we need to get home and without the Chaos Emeralds we need to use your Chaos Drive." Shadow explained.

Twilight and Spike interrupted. "Shadow?" They asked in unison. "What, then Tails' theory was right." Shadow said. "Wait who are you?" Twilight asked the robot. "Oh me right, I'm Metal Sonic Unit One, But you can call me Metal." Metal explained. "Look it's nice to see you again and all but the dimensions are still coming together and we need to get home." Shadow said and starts to walk out the door when he noticed something different. "Twilight you… wings… how?" Shadow asked pointing at the wings. "Oh it's a long story really." Twilight said. "Twilight became a princess and is now one of the rulers of Equestria and-" Spike was interrupted by Metal putting a hand over his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, yeah we get the story. *removes his hand and walks to Shadow* and about getting home, my Chaos Drive will need to recharge, so we're stuck here." Metal explained. Metal was black with orange streaks, an arm cannon replaced his right hand, black eyes with slightly yellow pupils and a red crystal kite shaped core.

Shadow just stood there with a really annoyed face. "Uh is it just me or is he annoyed?" Spike asked. "Nope he's pissed." Metal said shrugging at the question. Shadow then ran out the door and into the Everfree Forest. After that all they could hear was an explosion and Shadow entered afterwards. "Sorry, had to let off some steam." Shadow confessed. "Look just because I need to recharge-" Metal was interrupted by some beeping and his core started to blink. "Uh what's that mean?" Twilight asked. "Shadow you're not going to believe this, but there's a Chaos Emerald here." Metal explained. "WHAT!" Twi, Spike and Shadow all yelled in unison. "But, but then that means." Shadow said. "If that's true then we need to get to work." Metal said. "Right, we need to find that damn emerald." Shadow said and the four of them went searching.

"Shadow what's going on?" Twilight asked as she flew next to him with Spike on her back. Shadow and Twilight came to complete stop. "Look right now is not the time." Shadow explained leaving a face of confusion on Twilight. "Hey Shadow the emerald isn't far, just a few meters." Metal said as he stopped next to him. "Good." Just then they heard a scream not too far from them. "That sounded like Rarity." Twilight said and they all went to her.

Rarity was in front of the night mare Shadow feared most, Black Doom. "What?" Shadow asked. "I've been waiting Shadow." Black Doom was a devilish looking creature that had a sun and moon necklace, red robes, three eyes, floated above the ground, and had a very devilish voice. "Waiting for what AND HOW LONG?" Shadow confronted. "What's going on?" Rarity asked. "Just *starts breathing heavily* Stay *waves for her to move* Back." Shadow demanded and rarity moved behind them. "Only about five months, and to give you a warning from Mephiles." Doom explained. "What kind of warning?" There was a pause of silence before he answered. "Stone crumbles to dirt and dirt makes birth for new and threats." Doom explained and disappeared into dust. Shadow walked towards the dust. "AAAAHHHHH!" He slammed the dust with his fists and started to glow red. "Quick RUN!" Metal ordered and they ran. "CHAOS!" Shadow yelled as the group cleared. "BLAST!" an explosion cleared half the forest and shattered the sky. The green emerald dropped in front of Shadow as he knelt done with a face of clearness. "He's back." He said.

**A/N:** Yeah I know kind of short but don't worry it'll get better. Now this isn't going to be just a Sonic and MLP crossover. Yup that's right I got this planned and ready to go with a multi-crossover. If you have any questions or comments, just PM me or review I'll listen and answer.


	22. He's Back

CHAPTER 1: HE'S BACK

Shadow grabbed the green emerald when Metal, Spike, Twilight, and Rarity came up to him. "What the hell was that about Shadow?" Metal asked. Shadow just looked at the robot as if he was going to tear him to bit and pieces. "Argh you know whatever, let's just forget the whole thing and get home." Metal was obviously paranoid by Shadow's attitude. Shadow just looked away. "We can't." he said. "What and why not?" Metal demanded. "Not until we inform Princess Celestia of what happened." Shadow explained. "Inform her of what?" Twilight asked. "He's back." Shadow explained as he ran off.

Twilight just stood there with a look of joy on her face. "He's… he's really back?" She asked Metal. Metal just shrugged in confusion. "Who knows, knowing him it takes a lot to even try to kill him." He explained and flew after Shadow. Rarity and Spike walked up to Twilight. "Twilight what in Equestria is going on?" Rarity asked. "Yeah and what's there problem?" Spike asked. Twilight started flying in place. "Rarity can you watch over Spike until I get back, I have some business to deal with." Twilight asked. Rarity nodded and Twilight flew after Shadow and Metal. Spike stared at Rarity with hearts in his eyes, Rarity just shoved him to the side and they started to walk to Ponyvile.

Shadow and Metal were waiting at the gates when Twilight came into view. "What took her so long?" Metal cockily asked. Shadow just elbowed him. "Show some respect she's a princess now and Sonic's girlfriend." Shadow glared. "Alright fine." Metal gave in. "Hey guys what's keeping you?" Twilight asked as she landed. "We're waiting for clearance from your brother, who isn't at the gate." Shadow boasted. "Oh hold on." Twilight commanded as she teleported away. A few seconds later the gates opened revealing Shining Armor and Twilight. "Sorry I kept you Shadow, I had to get permission from one of the princesses when I forgot my sis is one." Shining explained.

On the way to the Castle they explained the situation to Shining Armor. "So let me get this straight. The dimensions are still coming together and you require the Chaos Emeralds to find Sonic and the only way to do that is to go through the other dimensions?" Shining asked. "Exactly, but that's if my theory is correct." Shadow said. "Alright we're here, just try to keep it cool, Celestia and Luna aren't in a very good mood for some odd reason." Shining explained and he opened the grand door of the castle.

As they walked down the halls Shadow and Metal looked at the stained glass windows of Equestria's history. They stopped at the last one and saw the mane six and Sonic's gang with the Doctor under Time Eater and Ultra Sonic above in the Time Rift. "Find something interesting?" Twilight asked. "When did this get installed?" Shadow asked. "Right after you guys left." Twilight explained. "To bad I wasn't there, I bet it was awesome." Metal boasted. "That indeed it was." Princess Celestia interrupted. "You majesty Shadow has something to inform us about and it-" Shining Armor was interrupted. "That's alright for I already know of the situation." Celestia explained. Everyone was jaw opened until Celestia further explained. "Remember when Sonic and Doctor had a secret plan?" everyone nodded. "Well Luna and I also had plans, you see we knew Sonic wouldn't want to leave or stay because of the consequences, so while Twilight and her friends were preparing the Magic Rainbow we casted a spell on Sonic that would Teleport him to a safe area and/or time when on the brink of death, but knowing when and where is impossible."

After the explaining and checking on everyone around Equestria, Shadow and Metal decided to just chill on a bench in Ponyvile. "So what now?" Metal asked. Shadow was silent. "Okay you seriously need to stop being 'Mr. Mysterious' or else we're just going to get nowhere." Shadow just pointed forward. Metal looked at what he was pointing at and he just face-palmed. "Dude seriously, now is not the time to be thinking of love, I get that you have a crush on her and all but still we need to find Sonic." Shadow didn't respond. "Alright that's it." Metal boasted as he boosted into the crowd of ponies while dragging Shadow with him and came to a dead stop in front of Fluttershy placing Shadow in front of her. "Why hello Shadow, how's it going with you?" She asked. Shadow just stood there for a sec before shaking his head and replying. "Oh uh it's going good, just looking for any trouble that's all" Metal just face-palmed again. "Oh well I haven't seen any trouble for a while ever since Time Eater and the Cyber Ponies attacked." Fluttershy said. "So what are you up too?" Shadow asked. "Uh well I'm just getting a few things for Rarity and the critters back at my cottage." There was a big pile of jewels, bird seeds, honey, berries, and nuts behind her. "That looks like more than a little if you ask me." Fluttershy looks at the pile. "I guess you're right, oh well I'll just manage and take trips."

As she attempts to pick up the pile Shadow stops her and grabs her right hoof. "Here let me help." Shadow helped Fluttershy with the pile carrying about ninety percent of it and they walked to Fluttershy's cottage. "I heard about Sonic." Fluttershy said as they entered the cottage. "Yeah that stubborn bastard's gonna get himself killed one of these days." Shadow said and put the pile down. "You're going after him aren't you?" Fluttershy asked as she and Shadow sat on the couch by the window. "Probably, but knowing him he'll get back on his own." Shadow boasted. "Well for the sake of the new Princess and my friend I hope you do." Fluttershy gave Shadow a kiss on the check making him freeze. "And thank you for the help; I hope to see you around." Fluttershy said and she flew upstairs to check on the critters.

Metal popped through the window. "Well how'd it go?" Shadow just fell frozen to the side. "Oh brother, now I gotta deal with 'Sir Love-a-lot'." Metal punched Shadow in the face unfreezing him. "Hey what was that for?" Shadow yelled. "Come on we gotta find Sonic, we can't bring Twilight or her friends because I don't think they have the ability to dimension swap." Metal explained. Shadow looked at the stairs Fluttershy went up then back at Metal. "Fine I just hope it won't take five years." Shadow said.

5 Years Later: Location Unknown

(Melody Pond-Doctor Who season 6 soundtrack)

A bed looking capsule came out of white flow with the blue blur himself in it. Two robots came up to it and looked at it curiously. One robot was tall, egg-shaped, had long arms and legs, and one orange eye. The other was short with big thick arms and legs and one blue eye and round. "Now to wake him." A feminine computer voice said. And a button came out of the floor next to the capsule. The short robot walked up to the button but hesitated and look and the egg-shaped robot. The egg-shaped robot just shook its head yes, and the short one pressed the button. Then gas started spewing out of the capsule as it started spinning and rose to the center of the room. Then a flash of light hit the room as the blue blur jumped out and landed in front of them. "Well two robots a different dimension and another Emerald hunt what else is new." Sonic replied. "If you want to get out then tell me who you are and what is it you're here for?" the voice said.

(I am the Doctor in Utah-Doctor Who season 6 soundtrack)

"The names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog." He said as he boosted between the robots and crashed through a wall. What Sonic didn't realize was the fact that behind the wall lacked a floor and he started free falling. He fell, and he fell, and he fell, until he could see an open pipeline. He fell into the pipe and just chilled for the time being. As he went through the pipe he could see many structures that looked like had puzzles in them and then he could see what looked like a bunch of housing structures above him. Then when he looked in front of him all he could see was a giant sphere. "I hope you like neurotoxin because if you disobey, you'll have a dinner plate full of it." The same feminine voice said. Sonic then entered the sphere and was put into a glass box and there was what looked like a super computer hanging from the roof with the two same robots under it. "Well that's too bad." Sonic said as he spin-dashed his way out of the box and home-attacked the super computer. After Sonic did the home-attack the Cyan Emerald fell from the super computer and hit the ground. "What!" Sonic exclaimed. He ran and got the emerald as it started glowing. "Well I'd like to stay and chat, but I gotta run." Sonic said and started glowing blue. "Chaos… Control" he shouted and disappeared.

**A/N With Silver, Shadow, and Sonic**:

Silver: Hey guys it's us sorry but TheCrosser has us doing A/N for him because he's out and about working with The legend itself.

Shadow: Yeah that and Sonic insisted we do it.

Sonic: Yeah pretty much… oh wait a minute, Silver pay up it happen now give me the two dozen Chili Dogs you promised.

Silver: Oh shoot, that might come in late.

Shadow: Wait what's going on.

Sonic: Silver and I made a bet that Fluttershy wasn't or was your crush.

Silver: Yeah but now I regret that.

Sonic: Why?

Shadow: CHAOS… BLAST!

Silver: Ow, ow, ow, ow how did I not see that coming.

Sonic: Oh, ouch, that's why.

Shadow: Anyways back to the A/N, so we're sorry for the little wait but TheCrosser had some school work he needed to do, I think that's another reason why he's not here, and he would have us tell you what the next world would be but like he says 'No Spoilers' and don't worry some character you know and love will make a comeback in this world… oh also he says in a note "Sammy(Guest) please get an account so I can send you some virtual pie cause you guessed correctly were Sonic was in the Epilogue of The Knight of the Wind and The Mage of the Ponies. Also zeldashiek555 love the enthusiasm on your reviews. That's all- oh wait a few announcements to some authors. Chet-Manelt01 keep up that amazing work with your story it's going great so far. SonicMX I like your story so far and I hope to see more chapters, I bet there going to be awesome. And then there's TheAwseomeCoolJay I like your style kid so far you sequel is doing a pretty good job and hope to read more." I would read more but the list is pretty long and I lost my train of thought thanks to smell of chili dogs in the background. This has been Shadow.

Sonic: And Sonic *Chows down a chili dog*

Silver: And Silver

Shadow: With the A/N for the day and we say – HEY DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SWISS ROLLS SILVER!

Silver: Ah crap well later *Runs for dear life in the background with Shadow chasing him*

Sonic: Oh brother what am I going to do you them. Well later.


	23. Sonic On An Island

CHAPTER 3: SONIC ON AN ISLAND

Sonic reappeared on a beach. He started to look around and ran along the beach. "I swear, if I'm at Wave Ocean Zone I'm gonna flip." Sonic said as he ran into a lion. "Whoa sorry didn't mean to run into ya, just trying find what I'm looking for." Sonic said. The lion got on its hind legs and stood like a man. "Whoa, what are you?" the lion asked. Sonic got up and did one of his poses. "I'm a hedgehog and Sonic's the name." he said. Behind the lion was a giraffe with its head in the ground and a hippopotamus flat on its back with seaweed on its head and hind legs and starfish on its chest. "My name's Alex, and well you're not like any hedgehog that I've seen before at the zoo." Alex said and offered his right paw in a handshake. Sonic extended his hand and shock Alex's paw. "Yeah I bet, I'm not from this dimension." Sonic admitted. "What that's crazy, a whole different dimension, oh my gosh I just remembered. *Runs to check on the giraffe and hippo* Guy's are you alright?" Alex asked them. "Yeah I'm fine you know just got my HEAD STUCK IN THE GROUND!" the giraffe yelled. Then the hippo got up. "Yeah I'm all fine and dandy over here." She had a feminine voice while the giraffe was kind of boyish and squeaky. "Good, now … wait where's Marty?" Alex asked.

"I'M OVER HERE!" they all looked towards the water and saw a zebra riding two dolphins. The zebra got off the dolphins and the squawked away. "And eeh, eh, eh, ah to you to. So what did I miss." It asked. "Marty because of your stupid wish we are now stranded on this island!" Alex yelled. "Well jeez sorry man, but isn't this great?" Marty asked. "No this is not great; we have to get back to New York and into the zoo." Alex explained. "Alright fine you guys try to get home I'll stay here." Alex grabs a stick and starts to draw a line. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing?" Marty asked. "Marking my territory, that's your side of the island and this, is my side!" Alex explained. "Gotchya so then you guys chill there I'll be having fun on the fun side." Marty said and walked away. Sonic just face palmed. "Now that's settled. Sonic this is Gloria and Mort." Alex introduced. "Well what do we have here?" Gloria asked (The Hippo). "Yeah it looks like we have a blue spiky biped here." Mort stated (The Giraffe). "Well for starters I'm a hedgehog, my name is Sonic and I need to gather these gems known as the Chaos Emeralds to get to my world, Mobius." Sonic explained as he pulled out the Cyan Emerald. "Ooohh." They all said.

Meanwhile at Equestria:

(Amy in the TARDIS-Doctor who season six soundtrack

Twilight stood, crying, over a gravestone in the Canterlot Gardens when Shadow, Metal and her friends came up to her. "Look Twilight we tried our best we went through all the dimensions possible but found nothing, not even the other emeralds." Shadow explained. "That's all you care about is the emeralds, you said he was back and where is he *She slapped Shadow* dead, that's where he is and it's your fault." Twilight confronted. Shadow got up and started to glow red. "Uh you guys might want to stand back." Metal said. "I swear if he hurts my sister than hell taste a bit of my dragon magic." Spike said who was now as tall as Metal and had a more teenaged voice and his spike slightly curved back. "He'll get it from the rest of us as well darling." Rarity added as everyone got in a fighting stance.

Shadow walked up to Twilight. "So you think it's my fault for letting Sonic die in front of all of us?" he asked glowing brighter. Twilight nodded yes. "Well you're right it's my fault for not going super and helping him, it's my fault for ensuring the safety of this world just because it was his final wish." Shadow stated and was glowing brighter. "Shadow I'm sorry I didn't know it was his last wish." "No you didn't but it doesn't matter." Shadow's glow dimed. Just then there heard a noise that was easily recognized and The TARDIS appeared. The doors swung open and the Doctor (Still a man) came out with a woman in a black with white poke dots dress. "Out, out, out, smoke bad, smoke very bad." Doctor said. "Doctor what's wrong with the TARDIS." The girl asked. "Oh don't worry it'll fix itself, just found a rupture in the space time continuum." Doctor explained. The girl looked around and saw ponies and a dragon with a robot and weird looking creature. "What's wrong Clara you seem lost?" Doctor asked. "Uh Doctor where are we exactly?" Clara asked. "Oh uh *looks around* Ah we are in Equestria a land full of Ponies, Pegasi, Unicorns and Dragons." Doctor explained. "Then what's with the robot and weird creature?" Clara wondered. "Oh them, that's because they're from our dimension, that must be why she decided to freak out." Doctor stated.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "Oh hello Shadow and Twilight and Pinkie Pie and Rarity and Applejack and Fluttershy and Rainbow dash and Spike, wow you've grown, everyone meet Clara, and Clara meet everyone. Wait Twilight when and how did you get wings?" Doctor introduced. "And we were on our way to see Las Vegas in the 20th century but the TARDIS had other plans obviously." Clara added. Doctor noticed the gravestone and walked to it. It said.

Sonic the Hedgehog

-The one who gave all to save us-

From 2540 to 2556

"How long has it been?" Doctor asked. "Five years and five months." Shadow answered. Twilight sat and looked down to shed a tear. Doctor walked up to her. "Listen Twilight. I am so sorry, if I could change what happened I would, but there are rules I need to follow and if bent it could erase time and space, but I can ensure you that he is still out there somewhere, and I will find him." Doctor promised. "How do you know he's still out there?" Twilight asked him. "The proof is in the Chaos Emeralds. If there still here then he is alive and well. *get's up and walks to the no longer smoking TARDIS* Come on Clara we have a hedgehog to find." "Okay but where are we going." Doctor turned around. "Madagascar." He said and walked into the TARDIS.

A/N WITH Sonic and Shadow:

Sonic: hey guys what's up?

Shadow: Sorry Silver is not here because he did something he regretted the most.

Sonic: What made fun of you and Fluttershy?

Shadow: No, he took my damn Swiss Rolls.

Sonic: Okay, also TheCrosser has decided to have us do A/N for a while because he liked our last one. But anyways back to A/N. So first off to answer Nelson(Guest) review. *Pulls out a note* Sorry if I disappoint you but you might want to read Chapters 2, 3, and 13 of The Knight of the Wind and The Mage of the Ponies again to get the gist between Shadow and Fluttershy and don't get me wrong Shadow x Luna is a good couple but it's too common. Same with Portal and this and others to come, see what I'm trying to do is cross Sonic with things that have a low personality because I didn't want to feel like I'm overusing things.

Shadow pulls out a note as well: Now to see if there anything for me. *looks at the note* What Nothing for me to say.

Just then Shadow got slammed into the flow with a box that said ACME on the side.

Sonic: Ha didn't see that coming.

Shadow teleports in front of the box.

Shadow: Oh finally it's here.

Sonic: What's here?

Shadow: The damn Swiss Rolls Silver took and no I didn't kill him just mortally wounded him.


	24. He Doesn't Remember

CHAPTER 3: He Doesn't Remember:

Sonic, Mort, Gloria, and Alex just sat there as if waiting for something. Sonic and Alex just looked at Marty on the other side of the line. Marty was placing a bunch of palm tree leaves on the ground, like he was building something and grabbed a vine. He noticed Sonic and Alex were watching him, so he let go of the vine and a small canapé like structure popped off the ground. Mort and Gloria were also watching and awed in envy as they saw the shade Marty made. Mort was sitting in what looked like a grave and Gloria was sitting next to him. "Can we go to the fun side now?" Mort asked. "No!" Alex said. Sonic got really bored and really irritated after awhile. "Alright I'll be right back I gotta go for a run." Sonic said. "Alright just come back when you feel like it." Alex ordered.

Sonic boosted away leaving a sand cloud and surprised face on all of them. "Ha, you should've seen their faces, it was priceless." Sonic said looking at the audience and breaking the fourth wall. Sonic ran along the beach and then made a quick turn into the jungle. As he ran through the jungle he could see beautiful birds fly by and amazing monkeys swing by on vines. He suddenly stopped at an open field with a lake to the side, trees surrounding the grass fields and a big mountain in the background. "Wow, if only the guys at home could see this." Sonic said when all of a sudden the TARDIS fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground near Sonic. "What the?" Sonic asked.

The Doctor and Clara came out of it followed by smoke and walked to Sonic. "Sonic, Oh good, you're alive we need to take you back to Equestria to solve everybody's problems and everything will be fine." Doctor said. "Uh what are you talking about, and who are you?" Sonic asked. "Doctor I don't think this is the right hedgehog." Clara said. "No Clara, this is the right hedgehog, but something isn't right." Doctor observed as he scanned Sonic with his Sonic Screwdriver. "Well what's wrong?" Clara asked.

Doctor looked at his Sonic Screwdriver and then had a sorry look. "Oh no, oh no Sonic *Gets close, kneels and puts his hands on Sonic's shoulders*you don't remember, you've been in stasis for too long." Doctor explained. Sonic jumped away. "Look pal, I may not know who you are, but I remember clearly who I am, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind, Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and Secret Rings. I've defeated Eggman time and time again, fought a Gene, Perfect Chaos, and Time Eater. I've also saved an alien race known as Wisps; I am the Hero and Savior of the Planet Mobius." Sonic explained. "That's all you've done now listen to what I have done. I have traveled all throughout time and space; I have saved the _Universe _time and time again. I fought the Daleks, Cybermen, and Centurions. I marked the passing of the Time Lords, walked away from the last great Time War, and walked into my own timeline. I have seen things you wouldn't believe. I have walked into universes where the laws of reality were devised by the mind of a mad man. *He started to shed a tear* I have lost things you would never understand, and I know things. Knowledge that must never be spoken, knowledge that would make you burn just at the first understanding of it and I watched and waited as time ran out, moment by moment until nothing remained. No time left, no space, just me. That's what I've been through. I am a man that could turn an army just at the call of my name. I am The Doctor." Doctor explained.

Sonic _and_ Clara were left speechless after that speech. "Oh man I … I'm sorry." Sonic apologized. "But you did more than what you said you did." Doctor confessed. "What are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "Sonic you have saved a world known as Equestria and found someone who loves you very much, but then you disappear and coming out of stasis after five years got rid of all those moments." Doctor explained. "What ar- Ah?" Sonic asked when he got a major headache and flashes of him and shadow falling out of the sky with Metal Sonic and then crashing into Twilight and her friends. "I… I vagly remember. I was with Shadow fighting Metal Sonic and we met a purple Unicorn and her friends. But how did I get to that laboratory." Sonic explained. The Chaos emerald was glowing the entire time Sonic was remembering. "Sonic you need to collect the other Chaos Emeralds to find out." Doctor explained, taking note in the cyan emerald glowing. "Are you sure?" Sonic asked. "The Doctor is always sure… most of the time." Clara mentioned. "Alright I will do, I'll meet you back here once I got this dimension's Chaos Emerald." Sonic said as he ran off.

Sonic ran and ran, until he could hear music playing. As he got closer he started to slow down and soon stopped and hid in a bush. From the bush Sonic could see a bunch of lemurs and other critters having a party. He looked around and soon saw a certain lemur with a crown and a skeletal arm. Sonic decided to run around the party to get a closer look at the crowned lemur. "What!?" Sonic whispered. Clutched in the arm was the purple emerald.

Alex, Mort and Gloria finally decided that this whole line thing was ridicules and moved in with Marty on the fun side. It was night and they were just chilling under their palm tree house staring at the stars. "I wonder were Sonic ran off to?" Alex asked. "Yeah I'd like to know how he got that fast that was awesome." Marty added. Just then Sonic came to a dead stop in front of them. "Guys I need your help." Sonic demanded. "Whoa man slow down there, what is it?" Alex asked. "During my run I ran into a bunch of lemurs and other critters having a party, and they have what I need." Sonic explained. "And what would that be?" Gloria asked. Sonic pulled out his cyan emerald to show a better example. "One of my Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained.

**A/N:**With Sonic and Silver:

Sonic: Hey guys it's me and Silver, first off we apologize for the wait and the short chapter but again, TheCrosser is very busy here and there, and second Shadow isn't here because he's takinganger management classes.

Silver: Hmm good sake.

Sonic: Silver where did you get that?

Silver: Oh I got it when zeldasheik555 was healing me. That and some other really cool guys.

Sonic: Alright whatever, back to the A/N. *Pulls out a note* Alright- wait a minute this is from Shadow. Ah whatever. Ok Shadow would like to thank ShadicZX for the Swiss Rolls, but next time, watch your aim. *Puts the note away and pulls out another* zeldasheik555 thank you for taking care of Silver and making sure he got back in time for the A/N. and Thank you everyone who reads this story for your moral support.

Silver pulls out a note as well: Now this only concerns those who think TheCrosser has done a terrible job and don't like what he's doing. *Clears throat* Now I understand that not everyone likes what I'm doing with this story but I try anyways, and I try because I think that it's worth it continuing, no matter what people think. And I've noticed some authors give up, stop trying, or a running out of steam because of people giving a bad review, a painful p.m., stuff that happens at home, school, or work, or people that say, oh no fucking way it's not happening. But you know what, you can throw shit at me, I could give a damn, you can give me hell, I'll get up and say 'oh don't even try' then give you something you'll regret taking. But you'll never take away the thing that keeps me going. And that's my willpower, courage, imagination, and my heart. So if you think that I'll stop because you tell me that this is stupid. Ha I laugh at you. Sure you can tell me that I'm not doing a good job, but the least you could do is tell what I did wrong so I can fix it. Now I apologize if I offended some of you, but I got a few reviews saying that there is no way that my story isn't going to work because I mixed and mingled things. But I can assure you that I can make it work, maybe not how I imagine it perfectly but, what the heck when is anything perfect


	25. Sonic Meets King Julian

Chapter 4: Sonic Meets King Julian:

Sonic and the others were running through the jungle. Sonic had to slow down so Alex and the others could keep up. Alex soon was exhausted and tripped on some tree roots. "It's just over there." Sonic pointed out as they continued. Alex was falling behind but he kept tripping over branches, he hit his head on a tree, and then ran into a spider's web. Sonic, Mort, Marty, and Gloria stopped finally in front of the mob of lemurs, squirrels, and other little critters, but still hidden by the bushes. "So what are we looking at?" Gloria asked. "The lemur sitting on the throne over there with the crown." Sonic explained pointing at the lemur with a skeletal arm that had the purple Chaos Emerald in its hand.

Alex finally caught up to the rest of the group. "Oh hey guys how's it going, oh you actually waited well that's great, I only you know tripped and fell yeesh some friends you are." He stated. Then all of a sudden he felt something prickling up his back. Then a spider came into view and was rather big. "Well how do you do?" It greeted. Alex's only response was one you'd expect from any arachnophobic. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he ran out into the mob of critters attempting to get the spider off. "Run." "What is that?" "Where did it come from?" were all things said as the critters ran away to hid in the bushes. As Sonic and the rest were coming into view, the critters were discussing on what they were. "Stop?!" the king lemur yelled quietly. "They are aliens, here to take our brains. Kill us even." He stopped and looked at a certain squirrel. (At least I think he's a squirrel)

Back with the group. "Ok that was not ok Alex next time just think before you scare the critters." Gloria protested. "Yeesh I'm sorry, don't need to yell at me." Alex exclaimed. While they were arguing Sonic picked the skeletal arm and the emerald from it. When all of a sudden a squirrel came out of the bushes, frightened. Alex walked up to it to try to cheer him up, but failed miserably. "Hi there." He greeted but his large teeth scared the poor critter, causing it to cry. "Oh now look at what you did." Marty tested. "Oh come here little baby did the big scary lion scare you." Gloria said to the squirrel. He nodded and allowed the hippo to hold him like a baby.

Sonic was walking to the group but was stopped by the lemur in charge. "Excuse me but I believe you have my gem." He said. "No this is my gem, I doubt you even know what it's called or even can do." Sonic protested. "Eh what do you mean?" the Lemur asked. "For instance CHAOS… CONTROL." Sonic disappeared and reappeared with his group. "What in God's name?" the lemur questioned. Sonic quickly ran back to him leaving him in surprise. "The name's Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic introduced giving a thumbs up. "King Julian at your service oh holy one." King Julian greeted giving a bow. "Please just call me Sonic." Sonic insisted. "Everyone these are not aliens, but our Honored Guests." King Julian announced then all the critters came out of there hiding spots to continue the party. With King Julian's favorite song.

(I Like To Move it, REEL 2 REAL)

I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
All girls all over the world. Original Mad Stuntman pon you case man I love how all girls a move them body And when you move your body and move it Nice and sweet and sexy, alright  
Woman you cute and you don't need no makeup Original cute body, you a mek man mud up Woman you cute and you don't need no makeup Original cute body, you a mek man mud up  
Woman physically fit, physically fit Physically, physically, physically fit Woman physically fit, physically fit Physically, physically, physically fit  
Woman you nice, sweet, fantastic Big ship on de ocean like a big Titanic Woman you nice, sweet, energetic Big ship on de ocean like a big Titanic  
Woman you nice, sweet, fantastic Big ship on de ocean like a big Titanic Woman you nice, sweet, energetic Big ship on de ocean like a big Titanic, woman  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
Woman you cute and you don't need no makeup Original cute body, you a mek man mud up Woman you cute and you don't need no makeup Original cute body, you a mek man mud up  
Eye liner pon ya face a mek man mud up Nose powder pon ya face a mek man mud up Pluck ya eyebrow pon ya face a mek man mud up  
Gal ya lipstick pon ya face a mek man mud up Woman ya nice broad face and ya nice hip Make man flip and bust up them lip  
Woman ya nice an energetic Big ship pon de ocean like a big Titanic Woman ya nice broad face and ya nice hip Make man flip and bust up them lip Woman ya nice and energetic Big ship pon de ocean like a big Titanic, woman  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it  
I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it I like to move it, move it You like to move it

(Music ends)

Sonic looked at the group and mob with sad eyes then looked away and smirked. Alex noticing this walked to the Hedgehog. "Hey you alright man?" He asked. "Yeah I just… need to leave, I have what I was looking for and I need to find the rest. For all I know the other dimensions could be in danger because of these things." Sonic explained pulling out the two emeralds he had. "Oh right I understand, but could you at least get us home?" Alex asked. Sonic shock his head no. "Oh I see." Alex said. "Hey don't worry you'll get your group home somehow, have faith." Sonic explained. "I'll try, thank you." Alex said. "You're welcome, now you might want to stand back." Alex walked back to the group. "CHAOS… CONTROL." Sonic was gone in a flash of light.

**(A/N): WITH SILVER AND SHADOW:**

Shadow: Hey guy we apologize for the wait but yet again school finals gotta love them. Or shoot them.

Silver: Yeah agreed so any ways we also apologize if some of the characters were a little out of character but TheCrosser tried his best.

Sonic runs in with a crap load of Chili-Dogs.

Sonic: Who's hungry?

Silver: Sure why not.

Shadow: No thanks I saw what you looked like when you were younger and I'd rather not end up like that.

Sonic: Ok Mr. Grumpy-pants. Oh also I read some of the fan mail and you got some fan-girls saying you're cute.

Shadow pulls out a chainsaw on fire.

Shadow: I AM NOT CUTE. I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. I AM A WEPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION. I AM…

Fluttershy snuck up behind him and kissed him on the cheek.

Fluttershy: You were saying?

Shadow fell to the side, leaving Fluttershy to giggle.

Silver: Ok well see you all later.


	26. Nords, Dragons, and an Elf

CHAPTER 5: NORDS, DRAGONS, AND AN ELF:

Sonic reappeared next to The TARDIS. He found The Doctor and Clara waiting for him. "Oh there you are I was afraid that you would leave without us." The Doctor said. "What leave you guys? Not a chance." Sonic boasted. "Hey guys we got dimensions to save, come on and let's go." Clara intervened. "Right you are Clara." Doctor said. They entered the TARDIS to find the next Chaos Emerald. "Sonic I need you to put the emeralds in this port here and we'll be off." Doctor explained. Sonic nodded and put them in the port.

The port itself looked like a tube meant for other gems but they still fit the Chaos Emeralds. The port closed into the main console. After a few seconds the TARDIS started to shake and rumble. It made the sound of the Time Vortex, when it just suddenly crashed. The port opened and the doors swung open. Sonic took the emeralds and ran out the door. The moment he got out the door a Dragon flew right above him, straight towards a mountain. "Wow I must be dreaming." Sonic said as he pulled out a game case for the Xbox 360. "Nope if I was dreaming this wouldn't exist." He continued as he reviled the case to be Sonic 06. "Sonic I'm sorry to say but the TARDIS can only handle one more Dimension Swap I'm afraid you're on your own for a while." The Doctor said peeking his head out the door. "That's cool Doc you head home I can handle this." Sonic said giving a thumbs up. Doctor then went back in with the TARDIS leaving afterwards.

"Alright time to find that emerald." Sonic said and sped off. He ran past forests and mountains. He found a brick road. Deciding to run on that he ran into a man with spiked up curly brown hair, wearing some kind of black leather. He had a brown tan and yellow eyes. He was shocked to see the hedgehog but he stood his ground. "You seem far from home." He told Sonic. "That I am, do you know a place where I can settle down? I've been running for a while looking for something." Sonic asked. "That you can. I'm a little busy at the moment but you can stay at my home, just down this road there is a town named Windhelm. Tell the Jarl I sent you and he'll show you my home." The man said. "Great and who do I call this man by?" Sonic asked, trying to talk like him. "You may call me J'arvis (Yar*vis and yes he is an OC), but no man am I, for I am an Elf." J'arvis explained. "Oh right well see ya." Sonic said then sped off in the direction he was pointed in. "Holy… he can't be." J'arvis said.

Sonic ran into a fork in the road a little while later. There were a bunch of signs pointing into several directions. He looked at one. It said Solitude, another said Whiterun, and the last one pointing to the right path said Windhelm. Before he ran off in that direction he saw it began to snow. "Whoa, this place reminds me of Christmas Island." He said. He heard a twig snap behind him. Sonic quickly looked behind him and saw a girl wearing red robes with metal plating. "Excuse me but do you need something?" Sonic asked. "I need to find my friend's house. His name is J'arvis." She said. "Oh I'm actually headed there right now." Sonic said as he grabbed her arm and sped off. He stopped at a town with the girl in shock. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." Sonic said.

"Who goes there?" The gate guard asked. "Sonic the Hedgehog and guest, sir!" Sonic yelled. The guard looked down from his post. He examined Sonic with caution. "Ah you must be that other hedgehog's friend. OPEN THE GATES!" the guard yelled and the gates opened. Another guard greeted Sonic and took him to the Yarl.

"Ah welcome my friend, I am Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak." Ulfric said. The throne room was a small hall with a long table full of food and goblets with a stone throne at the end of the room. "Well I can tell some people have style. This place is awesome." Sonic boasted. "Sonic this is not a time to be boastful." The girl said. "I'm sorry but I don't think I got your name yet." Sonic asked. "Serena, but next time be a bit more polite." Serena complied. "Okay yeesh so what's the dealio I keep hearing that another hedgehog has been here before?" Sonic asked. "There was another yes. But this one was black with red streaks. Shadow he called himself." Ulfric explained. "Yes Shadow I know him, but what was he doing here?" Sonic asked. "He came here looking for you. He also told me to give you this." Ulfric explained as he handed Sonic his sword. "Caliburn?" Sonic asked. The sword formed a face on the hilt. "Ay sir Sonic it's so good to see that you lived through that dreadful moment." Caliburn stated. "By the gods, the sword can talk." Ulfric said. "Yeah you get used to it. So where does J'arvis live?" Sonic asked. "Ah I figured that wood elf would offer you into his home. He lives in Hjerim just at the end of the road to your right when you leave this building." Ulfric explained. "Alright thanks." Sonic said. He and Serena walked out the door they could hear a woman start to sing. Sonic stopped Serena to listen to the song.

(The Dragonborn Comes-Skyrim)

Our hero, our hero

Claims a warrior's heart

I tell you, I tell you

The Dragonborn comes

With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes

It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foe'

Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes

For the darkness has passed

And the legend yet grows

You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come

As the song continued Sonic had this weird feeling of peace and worry. "What's the Dragonborn?" Sonic asked. "The Dragonborn is a person of legend. They have the dragon's ability to use _Thu'um_, or _The Way of the Voice. _If you wish to know more you should ask one yourself. J'arvis should be home soon." Serena explained. "Wait J'arvis is a Dragonborn?" Sonic asked. "Indeed. But he is the only one so far." Serena explained.

**(A/N) With Shadow and Sonic:**

Shadow: Well we hope you enjoyed the chapter and more to come now that we are on summer.

Sonic: yup hopefully we can get this part right with Skyrim.

Shadow: Sonic TheCrosser has been playing Skyrim since it came out, I'm pretty sure he's got this.

Sonic: right well at least I'm not the one who's stuck dimension swapping.

Shadow: Uh I'd hate to correct you but you kind of are the one who's doing that.

Sonic: Drat oh well see you guys next week.


	27. The Dragonborn

CHAPTER 6: THE DRAGONBORN:

It was late when Sonic and Serena were at J'arvis' house in the city of Windhelm. "So when is J'arvis going to be back?" Sonic asked impatiently. "Have some patients Sir Sonic. He'll be here when he gets here." Caliburn demanded. "Your sword is correct so please have some. He's usually out for days but he can't miss the Stormcloack's holiday." Serena stated. Sonic looked out the window than looked back at Serena. "What's the holiday?" he asked. "It's been a year since they won the war for Skyrim and it's people. The Stormcloaks thought it be nice to have a holiday to celebrate the victories from three seasons ago." Serena explained. "Okay. Who are the Stormcloaks?" Sonic had many questions. "The Stormcloaks are a group of warriors sworn to protect Skyrim and her rightful people known as Nords." Caliburn stated.

Just then Sonic collapsed as he felt his head spinning and more of his lost memories had been restored. He saw the way how he and Shadow fought over a choice that didn't even exist. he saw him showing Twilight his old abandon castle. But something stirred him, when he saw his crown he felt a shock of question. Like it meant something.

After some of his memories were restored the purple emerald floated in front of Sonic and started glowing. "I know where I need to go next." He said. "Then let's get going." J'arvis said as he entered the house. "What when did you get here?" Serena asked. "A little while ago but that dosen't matter. Now onto the adventure, lead the way Sir Sonic, Serena and I are with you till the end." J'arvis stated. "Alright the Chaos Emerald told me to go to a place known as the Throat of the World." Sonic explained. "Okay we leave after tomorrow, got to love that holiday." J'arvis explained. "Works for me." Sonic said as he shrugged.

The next day:

Sonic woke up in the living room where he slept on the couch. he found a note on the table from J'arvis.

"Dear Sonic,

Serena and I have left early to get ready for the party in the city hall. I told the guards to provide you permission to enter whenever you wish. if you ever need anything there is a town market just east of when you leave the house. i've left you a map of Skyrim and five-hundered gold.

Enjoy your stay,

J'arvis"

"Well that's reashurring." Sonic said. "Sir Sonic I believe he left a pair of clothing in the chest by the door." Caliburn stated. Sonic looked in the chest to find a leather cloak, leather braces, a leather hood, and an Ebony Bow with at least 187 Ebony arrows in a quiver. "Hmm I wonder why he would give me this?" Sonic asked. There was a note next to the bow for Sonic to read.

"I don't know if you ever used a bow before, so I took the liberty to tell the gaurds to grant you access to their shooting range."

"Alright well I may as well blend in." Sonic said to himself as he put on the cloak and hood. "And for the recored, I can always learn on the fly." Sonic said as he sped out of the house only to run into a gaurd. "Excuse me sir, i'm going to have to ask you stop that running, it disturbes the towns folk." the Guard said. "Sorry i'll be more carefull next time." Sonic said.

The Guard left, Sonic decided to walk for once. He walked to the hall only to be stopped by a Guard. "Excuse me sir, do you have permission to enter." The Guard asked when out of the blue a Dragon attacked the city. It breathed it's fire on the buildings as the towns folk ran in horror. "Excuse me but i gotta city to save." Sonic said as he ran to spin attack the Dragon, but was stopped by J'arvis.

J'arvis walked to the Dragon as he pulled out an outwad bent shield and a demonic sword. The Dragon landed in front of of J'arvis. "You have one last chance to leave this city before I eat your soul." J'arvis confronted. The Dragon just stood there and growled. "Fare enough." J'arvis said as he yelled. _"Fus Ro Dah" _a Shockwave of sound exited J'arvis as it penatrated the Dragon, leaving it pushed back in pain. The Dragon fired at J'arvis but J'avis' shield reflected the fire around him. After the Dragon was out of breath J'arvis charged an slashed at it's wings, damaging them to were it can't fly. J'arvis then jumped onto it's head and stabbed his sword into the skull of the dragon, killing it instently. As J'arvis stood, the Dragon started to burn when an aura of sort swirled J'arvis and a loud thump could be heard. "Now that's how it's done." J'arvis yelled.

**A/N:**

Hey guys i'm back. I apologize about the wait but my computer broke down and i had to wait for this laptop to come in. But i'm back on track. Now some people are making requests, i'm sorry to say but i can't make any promises. well see you next time.


	28. A Familiar Shadow

CHAPTER 7: A FAMILIAR SHADOW:

Sonic Stood there in frustration. "Dude i could've handled it." Sonic protested. "Maybe with your speed you would have survived, but do to a dragons breath you wouldn't last five minutes." J'arvis added. "I have the skill of a knight, i think i could've handled it." Sonic continued. Before J'arvis could continue Serena intervianed. "Ladies you're both pretty now let's get Sonic's Chaos Emerald." She said and walked off.

"Ouch burned by a girl." Sonic said. "Vampire to be exact." J'arvis mentioned and caught up to Serena. "A Vampire, no can't be, thy're just an urben legend." Sonic said to himself. "Sir Sonic, a lot of urben legends come true in this world." Caliburn noted. "Just great." Sonic exclaimed then sped off.

Sonic was about to catch up to J'arvis and Serena when he noticed something in the distance. he stopped to get a better look but only to find his shadow next to him. He looked on top of the moutain next to him just to find a familiar figure on the tippty top. "Huh?" Sonic said and sped to the top. "Shadow what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "You mistake me yet again hedgehog." the fiure said as he turned arouned revialing none other than. "Mepiles The Dark!" Sonic gasped. "That you are correct, but my intentions are pure." Mephiles said as he lashed at Sonic.

Sonic Dodged, then tried for an on-side head swipe with Caliburn. Mephiles mearly swatted the sword away and kicked Sonic high in the air then as soon as Sonic was high enough he teleported in front of him then round house kicked him. Sonic went flying to a bog, but crashed in front of a dragon bariul site. Though no dragon came out, Mephiles came out of no where to smash Sonic in the head with a giant boulder. The boulder broke into four parts causing a dust cloud.

After the dust cleared we find Mephiles standing next to Sonic's head poking out of the ground. "Well this is embarrassing." Sonic said. "Indeed, but that matters not, what matter's is the future." Mephiles mentioned. "Future?" Sonic asked. "Sonic The Hedgehog, you musn't return to Equstria OR Mobius, Stone crumbles to dirt and dirt makes birth for new life and threats to conquer." Mephiles stated. "Why can't I?" Sonic asked. "Or you will unleash a threat bigger than the Time Eater." Mephiles explained as he disappeared into a black smoke.

"Ya know you could've gotten me out of the DIRT!" Sonic yelled. Moments went by as Sonic's boredum levels reached their limits. "That's it!" Sonic said as he started to spin dash. a few minutes went by when Sonic jumped out of the hole he made to air boost away and find J'arvis and Serena.

**A/N:** I know down to short chapters. But all i can say in my defense is trying to lengthen the Story. I'll try to make the chaps. longer next time until then Later.


	29. Home

A/N: Alright before we start this chapter I wanted to make a few shout outs.

TheAwesomCoolJay and SonicMX: Thank you for your never ending support and being the ones with the most reviews. I'm up to 70 now, and don't worry I'll get around to reading your stories eventually.

BLACKFACE (guest): Thanks for the idea I might just use it.

Everyone else: Okay I plan on doing yet another aftermath after this story, but first we got to get through the other dimensions, so I have a competition whoever can guess the next dimension, will be granted a sneak peak of that dimension AND the ending of this story. But first here's the order of the next dimensions. Mobius, Southern Island (Blaze's world), ?, Equestria. And now for the hint, Prosthetics, Village with pests, one island, and a boy trying to fit in.

CHAPTER 8: Home:

Sonic ran all over Skyrim looking for J'arvis and Serena until he found a dragon flying to a mountain. Without thinking he followed the dragon to a fortress at the top where he found the two he was looking for. "Where have you been?" J'arvis asked. "I was busy knocking some sense into some guy." Sonic replied for he didn't want to get them involved with his problems. "Alright well I talked to the Greybeards and they just so happen to have found a white emerald in the fort." J'arvis explained as he handed Sonic the emerald. "Awesome thanks guys." Sonic said. "But they also have a warning." Serena started. Sonic just gave her a look. "They said, 'beware The Dark One, the mean to be the death of you. To avoid such fate beware home'" She explained. "I'm sorry but I can't, I gotta get the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said and stepped back. "CHAOS… CONTROL!" then was gone in a flash.

As Sonic was dimension swapping he ran into an unfamiliar voice. "Sonic, you did not head our warning. The consequences will be worse than before. As we speak The Dark One is awaking, he will seek you until you are dead or worse in four." After that Sonic appeared on Mobius finding himself in front of Tails and Knuckles. They just stared at him with surprise. "Hey guys long time no see." Sonic said when he fainted at more memories returning. "Quick get him to Cream's place!" Tails demanded before Sonic blacked out.

As Sonic's final missing memories came back he had finally figured it out, what happened and what he must do. When he woke he found himself on a bed and in a familiar room. "I thought I was dreaming at first." Sonic said to himself, before he was surprised by Knuckles. "So were we." He said. Sonic jumped and smashed his head in the roof. "Wow we really got him." Tails said. "Yup that we did. That we did." Knuckles said. Sonic landed on the bed. "So should we tell him?" Tails asked. "Who Shadow of course, he'll be thrilled." Knuckles responded while Tails nodded and flew off.

"What up Knuckle head?" Sonic teased. "Oh you'll pay for that one, but all that aside it's good to have you back, and where did you get the cloak, bow, and sword?." Knuckles said. "It's good to be back, and I got these in a previous dimension I was traveling in." Sonic replied. "So what was that blackout about?" Knuckle asked. "I couldn't remember everything when I woke from that final battle so I had to collect the emeralds to get everything back, but I think it's back now." Sonic explained. "So how is everyone?" "Amy now runs a bakery shop, Tails got a mechanic job, The Chaotix are doing who knows what, I still guard the Master Emerald, Doctor and Clara are off time traveling, as for Shadow he's always checking on Equestria." Knuckles explained. "Sounds great." Sonic said as he jumped out of bed. "I'm gonna go for a run, catch you later." Then he ran out the door.

'Hmm let's see I have three emeralds and since Shadow has been checking on Equestria then that means he has one and one is here, so that makes five.' "Only two to go then I'm home free!" Sonic rejoiced as he boosted into station square, throwing his cloak off.

Meanwhile in the Time Void:

There in the middle of the void stood the stoned Time Eater. On a structure elsewhere The TARDIS appeared and The Doctor with Clara walked out. "What is that?" Clara asked. "That is The Time Eater; it nearly killed Sonic and all of Time and Space." Doctor explained. "But something isn't right; it seems that there are cracks on it and those cracks are turning into dirt as the fall off it, hmm." "What is it?" Clara asked. "Oh never mind come on we got to check on Sonic, I heard he's back on Mobius." Doctor said as they went back into the TARDIS.

Under The Time Eater's statue there was a pile of dirt. The cracks on it were increasing in size, soon it crumbled and every piece turned to dirt. Grass started to grow, flowers started to bloom, then out of nowhere a dark claw like hand came out of the dirt.

Meanwhile in Equestria:

Shadow and Metal were on their way to Canterlot when Shadow's emerald started to glow. "What, what is it?" Metal asked as they stopped. Shadow just stood there for a bit. "He's made it back to Mobius and is on the hunt for the other emeralds." Shadow explained. "Should we inform Twilight and Celestia?" Metal pondered. "No, but maybe Pinkie Pie, just so she can throw a surprise party for the true blue." Shadow said.

As our heroes sped off they stop by the gates. "Wait Shadow maybe it won't be so bad that we don't tell her." Metal suggested. "Why, dose she annoy you?" Shadow asked. "Yes, no… maybe." Metal couldn't get his facts straight, and when a robot does that then something is up. "Metal I think your politeness levels are too high, you might want to turn them down a bit." Shadow suggested. Then the gates opened. "Alright, but why are we here anyways?" Metal wondered. "Twilight said she found something and asked for to come ASAP." Shadow explained.

Back on Mobius:

Sonic decided to take a break as he lay in a field of grass outside the city. "Ah it feels good just to kick back and relax." He said. "SONIC!?" a familiar voice called. "Oh no." Sonic said as Amy came out of nowhere hugging him to death. "Amy… can't breathe." Sonic gasped. "Oh sorry, it's just I haven't seen you in such a long time." Amy explained. "It's cool Amy. Just remember, I'm still with Twilight." Sonic reasoned. "Yeah I know but I'm still your friend." Amy stated. "That you are Amy, that you are." Sonic said. "So what are you going to do?" Amy asked. "I'm taking a break before I find the next emerald then I'm going to get the rest." Sonic explained. "Why do you need the emeralds?" Amy was very curious. "There's a new threat, and something tells me I need them, if not more." Sonic explained.


End file.
